


Maybe I Love You

by TheSmolShady



Category: Adventure Time, Avatar: Legend of Korra, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Clarke and Asami are so thirsty, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Lexa, F/F, Fluff, No Angst, Oral Sex, Slowburn Bubbline, Smut, Strap-Ons, Underage Drinking, babygirl!clarke, i write sins not tragedies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 28,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmolShady/pseuds/TheSmolShady
Summary: Korra is awkward, Marceline is oblivious, and Clarke is a thirsty ho.You can only expect the worst out of this combination.OrKorrasami, Bubbline, Clexa highschool AU because I can.





	1. Korra: Back at it Again

The cool wind caresses the land, announcing that summer is coming to its end. Korra lies half asleep on her bed. The wind announces something more ominous to her. It is a reminder that she'll be going back to school soon. She looks at the books stacked by her bed and groans. Those won’t get into her backpack on their own, she had better get her things ready for tomorrow.

Before she can get up, her phone rings. It's a message from Marceline.

_M: Hey dork, what you up to?_

_K: Nothing really, I was gonna start fixing my stuff for tomorrow._

_M: Oh how responsible of you. Well, you'll have to do it at night. I’ll be at your place in ten._

_K: Where are we going?_

_M: Candy Kingdom, I've got more coupons._

_K: Oh yeah, I forgot your loaded girlfriend buys your love with candy._

_M: you know, I shouldn't be driving and texting, see you soon._

Korra smiles and puts her phone down. She stretches her arms as a yawn leaves her mouth. She proceeds to put on her light blue tank top, jeans, and brown boots. A few minutes later, the honk of Marceline’s car echoes through the house. Korra grabs her phone, wallet, keys, and dashes to the living room.

“Uncle Tenzin, I’m going out with Marceline. I’ll be home by night!” She shouts into the room before running out the door and closing it not so gently.

It had been two years since Korra moved to Republic City to start high school. Her uncle put almost no restrictions on her—the only one being that she couldn't bring boys into the house when nobody else was there.

“What up Marce?” Korra says as she jumps into the passenger seat of Marceline's red Camaro.

“Awaiting happily our return to school obviously,” Marceline replies wryly.

“Hey, isn't Clarke coming?” Korra asks.

Marceline rolls her eyes and smiles, “Money-pants is gonna crash the party later. Her mom got out of a meeting late.”

Korra relaxes into the seat, closes her eyes, and begins to hum along the music coming out of the radio. Panic! At the Disco, such a classic.

Korra has made a handful of friends at Republic City High, but Marceline and Clarke are her best friends. Korra loves the city: its vibrancy, its people, its, well, everything.

“I heard Ash was sent to some juvie.” Korra states with her eyes still closed.

Marceline grins, “Thank goodness. I can't believe I had a thing for that asshole.” She casts a small glance at Korra, “What about Mako? Any chance of you two getting back together?”

Korra opens one eye and groans, “Hardly any. Our thing was just a combination of my desperation and my need to be part of the city.”

They both share a small laugh as they make their way through the city.

Korra feels as Marceline’s car slows down and comes to a full stop. She gets off the car and opens the Candy Kingdom’s glass door. Candy Kingdom is a well-known brand, they have several establishments spread throughout the city and around the world. The decoration in each building is always breathtaking. It felt like entering a fantasy land.

“Hi, Marceline, nice to see you.” The cashier says, beaming at her.

Korra gives Marceline a mischievous look, “How often do you come here again?”

“You know Bonnibel is my tutor. I come here almost every day.”

Korra grins and proceeds to grab a cup and some froyo. Right before Marceline and she are about to pay, the cashier stops them.

“Oh no Marceline, everything you order is on the house.” The cashier says.

Marceline is about to protest but Korra stops her, “Why thank you.” Korra smiles at the cashier, takes her froyo, and heads towards the nearest empty table.

“I'll come here more often and say I come on your behalf.” Korra teases.

Marceline frowns slightly, “I don't know why Bonnie did that.”

Korra lifts one eyebrow and smirks, “Oh, I think I know.”

Marceline can’t help but laugh a little bit, “Well, I'm not complaining.”

Korra takes a spoonful of her froyo, its cold sweetness is well received by her dry throat. A bell rings as the door swings open, announcing the presence of another customer.

“If it isn't Clarke Money-Pants Griffin!” Marceline cheers, “Get yourself a froyo and sit with your broke friends.” She finishes.

Clarke feels slightly annoyed yet she smiles at Marceline's comment. Korra watches as Clarke grabs a froyo and sits beside Marceline.

“Hey, the cashier didn't charge me? Did you pay in advance for me?” Clarke asks.

“Oh no, you see, Marceline's tutor is trying to buy her love with treats,” Korra explains.

Clarke smirks at Marceline, “Oh yeah, Bonnibel Barnes, she was at the meeting today. She greeted me with an ‘oh you’re Marceline's friend’.”

“At least she knows you because of me, so be thankful.” Marceline counters.

Clarke chuckles, “Korra’s sweetheart was there too,” Korra almost chokes on her froyo and gives Clarke a puzzled look, “That Sato girl, you know your ex’s ex, she greeted me with an ‘oh yeah, you’re Korra's friend’. So thank you for helping me make friends in my new socialite circle.” Clarke finishes.

“You're welcome, those meeting sound boring after all, besides the only one you know there is Wells.” Korra comments.

Clarke nods and eats another spoonful of her coconut froyo.

“What do you talk about in those meetings anyway? Which is the best way to cook quinoa?” Marceline mocks.

Clarke cleans her lips, “Actually I don't pay much attention. I normally just get drunk with Wells and then we judge people. Today there were no drinks to my despair, it was only tea. Apparently, the owner of Trikru Inc. is moving his HQ to Republic City so he’s moving here with his family. His daughter is our age and she's training to be CEO just like Bonnie and Asami. Mr. Sato praised her almost as much as he praises Asami.”

“Sounds promising,” Korra says “Do you think we'll see her at school?”

“Why would a very loaded girl go to the city’s public high school?” Marceline scoffs.

“For the same reason Clarke, Wells, Bonnie, and Asami do. Because of humbleness and stuff.” Korra explains in the same mocking fashion.

“I’m actually happy my mom didn't pull me out of our school when she became rich,” Clarke says, “Also I hate rich fuckboys and rich prissy girls, so I'm glad I go to a public school where I don't see them. Bonnie and Asami are surprisingly not prissy or not too much at least.”

“Aren't they full of surprises? So captain, how is the basketball team looking?” Korra asks Marceline.

“Pretty tough, central, I think we will champions again!” Marceline cheers and high-fives Korra.

“You guys will do amazing. I have my tickets for the whole season.”  Clarke says.

They all finish their froyos and scrape the last bits from the bottom of the cups. They throw the trash away and make their way back to Marceline’s car.

“Hey Clarke, how come your mom is rich and you don't have a car yet?” Marceline chaffs.

Clarke climbs to the passenger seat and Korra goes to the back, “She doesn't trust me with one. I'm fine with riding with you or Wells. Do you have to work today, Marce?”

“Yeah, in an hour or so. I'll just go drop you and Korra off and then I'll head there.”

“Oh, can you drop me at Sky Bakery? I want to pick up some muffins for tomorrow.” Korra requests Marceline.  

Marceline takes a detour from her track and stops in front of the bakery.

Korra gets out of the car and waves goodbye to her friends.

“See you tomorrow dork.” “Buy me a muffin too.” The two girls wave at Korra and Marceline speeds down the road.

Korra walks into the bakery and a small bell on the door announced her presence. She waits in line for a few minutes and orders three banana muffins. When she's about to walk out the door, a familiar figure gets caught in the corner of her eye. She turns her head and the figure is of a girl with her jet-black hair swept into a messy ponytail, her tank top stained with grease, her goggles on top of her head, her emerald eyes fixed on some blueprints with a coffee and a cheesecake to the side. This girl is also known as Asami Sato.

Korra can’t help but stare in awe at this girl. How is she able to look so good in such unkept state? No matter what style, no matter under what conditions, Asami can pull it off effortlessly.

“Hey, Korra!” Asami’s voice cuts Korra’s train of thought.

She should have left when she got her muffins but now that would be impolite. Asami beckons Korra to sit with her and she obliges. Asami and Korra had been acquaintances since their freshman year but, ironically enough, they became good friends after Korra’s breakup with Mako. They had that one thing in common to discuss. Later, Korra discovered how multilayered Asami really is, and their friendship came easily.

“It's nice to see you.” Asami beams at Korra and slides her the cheesecake.

Korra accepts it thankfully and takes a small bite, “It's nice to see you too. I can see you have been working.”

Asami smiles sheepishly, “Yeah, dad sent Raven and me to one of his workshops to check some cars, you know to change the oil, check the transmission, etc.”

Korra makes an expression that implies she knows and is interested in what Asami is talking about, but in reality, she has no idea. It doesn’t matter though, she would willingly hear Asami ramble about cars all day. Maybe she should say something instead of just staring, “Busy day for you then?” Korra finally asks.

“A little bit, I enjoy every bit of it though. I belong in a workshop as much as I do in an office.” Asami replies with a slight glint in her eyes. “Also I met your friend, Clarke. She’s nice.”

Korra smiles, “She sure is. She's having a hard time getting used to the rich life.”

“It can get kinda boring,” Asami responds taking a sip of coffee. “Would you mind keeping me company while I finish this blueprints? It gets old talking to myself.”

Korra can’t say no to that, “No problem.”

By time Asami finishes her annotations on the blueprints, it is dark outside. Korra looks at her phone to check the time. “Oh crap, I should get going.”

“Let me take you home.” Asami offers.

“You really don't have to—“

“Nonsense, you stayed here because of me; the least I can do is take you home.” Asami insists.

Korra sighs, she knows it's pointless to decline Asami’s offer. “Ok then.”

Asami smiles in a way that makes Korra’s heart skip a beat. She disguises it the best she can, after all, is not like she has a crush on Asami or anything. Seriously, the taller girl is capable of taking anyone's breath away.

Korra watches as Asami picks up her things, leaves the waitress a generous tip, and beckons her to follow her out the shop. Asami makes her way toward her motorcycle and tosses Korra the extra helmet.

“I hope you don't mind the bike, Korra. I just didn't feel like taking my car out today.” Asami says as she puts her helmet on.

Korra simply shakes her head, puts on her helmet, and hops onto the motorcycle. Of course she doesn't mind it, she likes to ride after all. Marceline and she do it all the time. But this time the motorcycle hasn't even started and her heart is already racing. It has nothing to do with the fact that she'll have to hold Asami close to her, not at all.

“Hold on tight,” Asami instructs.

Korra wraps her arms around Asami's waist loosely, not wanting to hold her _too_ tight.

At the beginning, Asami rides smoothly through the crowded streets, but once she gets into a more open field she speeds up causing Korra to tighten her grip around the taller girl’s waist.

Korra feels her heart beating furiously. She blames it on the speed of the motorcycle, although to be fair Asami isn't going that fast. She’s used to feeling scared every time she rides with Marceline because Marceline drives like a street racer, but what she's feeling right now is definitely not fear. Korra tries to the best of her ability to ignore the pressure building inside her ribcage. Thank God she succeeds.

Asami’s motorcycle stops and Korra lets go of her waist. Korra feels as if that was the longest yet shortest ride of her life. She takes off her helmet and hands it back to Asami.

“Thanks for the lift.”

Asami hands Korra the muffins, “No problem,” and there's that sweet smile again “I'll see you tomorrow at school.” Asami waves goodbye and disappears down the road.

Korra just stands there for a few seconds before sprinting towards her room. She locks the door and slides against the doorframe until she's sitting on the floor. Her dog, Naga, is already fast asleep beside Korra’s bed. She moves towards the sleeping animal and pets her head a couple of times. She glances at the pile of books, still not arranged, lying by her nightstand. She stuffs her backpack with all the necessary things for tomorrow and sets it to the side. Tomorrow is a new day.

 

 

 


	2. Marceline: It's too Early for This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marceline is not thrilled to be back in school, but maybe it isn't that bad.

Her alarm clock wakes her up with a start. She groans in annoyance and presses snooze. It rings again, she presses snooze. By the third time it rings, she has no other choice but to stand up. As much as she would love to skip class, it's just her first day. Marceline drags herself to the kitchen and pours some cereal into a bowl with a cup of strong coffee to the side. The perks of living alone are that she can eat what she wants and leave a mess with nobody nagging her about it.

She moved to Republic City back when she started her freshman year. She had convinced her dad that she wanted a better education than the one their small town could offer, so he agreed to rent her a place at the nearest city. In reality, Marceline just wanted to get the hell away from that small town. Her brother had been kind enough to give her his old Camaro and later she bought a motorcycle against her father’s wishes.

She glimpses at the clock on the wall. She must get going now if she wants to get to her first day at school on time. She takes a last spoonful of cereal, snatches her backpack and keys, and makes her way out the house. She doesn't feel like driving her car today, so she decides to ride her motorcycle instead. Marceline puts on her helmet, hops onto the bike, and wastes no time in speeding down the street. She gets speeding tickets regularly but today there are no cops around.

Ten minutes after leaving her house, Marceline is at the school’s parking lot. She hits the brakes suddenly and the tires screech leaving a black trace behind them. “Nice,” she congratulates herself.

“How many tires have you burnt?” A soft voice asks.

Marceline turns around and sees the redhead girl getting out of the passenger seat of a shiny Rolls Royce.

Marceline smirks, “You can always buy me new ones for Christmas.”

The other girl rolls her eyes, “I spoil you enough already.”

“Oh, that's right. I don't have to pay whenever I go to any of your stores. I appreciate it but you know I have a job, Bonnie.” Marceline says.

“I know. I just wanted to do something nice for you.”

“Aren't you the sweetest?” Marceline teases.

Bonnie punches Marceline's shoulder lightly, “Shut up, and you're welcome.”

They walk through the classroom halls doing small talk until they reach Bonnie's classroom.

“I'll see you in chemistry,” Bonnie says.

Marceline waves goodbye and continues to make her way down the hall. She pulls out her schedule and checks her classes of the day, the first one is math. God damn it. Grudgingly, she enters the classroom and takes a seat at the back of the room. She's a little bit earlier than usual; she might be able to catch a quick nap before this hell starts. She puts her backpack on her desk and lies her head on it for a few seconds before a pat on the back startles her.

“Morning, Marce.” A blond boy beams at her.

“Hi, Finn.” Marceline beams back with sleepy eyes, “Looks like we're stuck in this hell hole together.”

Finn snorts, “Yeah, Jake’s got Constitutional Law at this hour so I don't know which is worse.”

“They both suck,” Marceline replies, “I think Korra is in English with Bonnie, and I have no idea where Clarke is.”

“I think I saw her. She was in American History with Asami. Also Jake says Mako is in his class.” Finn says.

“Poor Jake, Mako is a show off in any class related with law.”

“Yeah, Jake says his enthusiasm about law makes him feel sick.”

Marceline chuckles, “The same happens to me in chemistry whenever I'm paired up with Bonnie.”

A short girl with dark brown hair enters their classroom and they both exhale with relief.

“Oh thank God! Raven, you're here.” Finn tells her.

Raven smiles slightly, “Nice to see you too, Martins. I had no idea you were so eager to see me.”

“He's just hoping you answer all the questions and that you get paired up with him,” Marceline says with a sleepy voice.

Raven’s smile turns into a smirk, “I know.” She sits down at one of the front desks, “Morning to you too, Marceline.”

The class goes by incredibly slowly. Luckily for her, Raven does most of the talking. She doesn't like to admit it, but she's glad Raven is in her class.

The day goes by mostly uneventful. She catches up with Clarke and Bonnie in chemistry, with Jake in literature, with Mako, Bolin, and Asami in physics (of course Asami steals the show), and finally with Korra during practice.

After Kuvira and Opal left, Korra and she are left alone to do random throws at the hoop.

“So what are you doing in the afternoon?” Korra asks.

Marceline throws the ball which bounces on the rim before falling into the net, “Bonnie is gonna tutor me. I'll do my homework with her, then I'll go home and maybe wash my car. What about you?”

“I'm going to Asami's house. She offered to be my partner in our economics class.” Korra replies, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

Marceline smirks and wiggles her eyebrows to further annoy her friend, “Somebody's got a date.”

Korra throws the ball roughly at Marceline. Marceline catches it without a problem. “Why do you and Clarke keep insisting that I like her in that way?”

“Because you do, Korra. Whenever she's around you, you just look at her like a deer struck by headlights, and whenever she rambles about something, you smile like an idiot and listen through maybe an hour despite having no clue what's she's talking about.”

Marceline throws the ball back at Korra. She watches as the dark-skinned girl twirls it in her hands with a thoughtful look, “Well, I can't deny that. Can I?”

“There we go, accepting it is the first step.” Marceline scoffs completing it by clapping her hands.

“Stop it, Marce. I'm not even sure yet. I don't even know if she likes girls.”

“Don't worry, sweetie, I'll help you out. I'll be your wingman. Do you know what Clarke is doing this afternoon?”

Korra’s eyes wander, trying to remember, “Oh yeah! There's a charity event tonight. The owner of Trikru Inc. and his daughter will be there.”

“Sounds like our blondie will have a fun night.” Marceline glances at the clock on the wall, “Crap, I can't be late for my classes.” She runs to the change rooms and gets dressed as quickly as humanly possible. She waves goodbye at Korra as she opens the gym’s door, “Good luck with Asami!” She doesn't give Korra any time to respond and instead just sprints toward the exit.

Bonnie and her chauffeur are already waiting for her at the parking lot.

“I thought we were gonna meet there,” Marceline tells Bonnie with a puzzled look. She scans the area and sees her bike is nowhere to be found.

“Peter told me there were a lot of cops on the street today, something to do with the arrival of Mr. Woods; and knowing how you drive, I rather not have you get fifteen speeding tickets in one afternoon, so I asked Peter to take your bike home and you come with us.”  

Marceline puts an arm around Bonnie's shoulder, “You really need to stop doing these things for me. You're giving me diabetes.”

Bonnie dismisses Marceline's comment and pushes her arm away with a smile, “You are very welcome,” she sighs, “now get in the car.”

Marceline chuckles and gets into the back of the Rolls Royce, “Hi, Pete, thanks for lifting my bike.”

The driver gives her a small smile, “No problem. Sometimes I feel I work for you as much as I do for Ms. Barnes.”

Marceline knows that Peter is right. Hell, he is part of her contacts if she ever needs a lift. Marceline always wonders why Bonnie is so nice to her and even when she asks directly she never gets a straight answer. She tries to make it up for the other girl as much as she can. She’ll bring her food to class, she helps Bonnie with her science whenever she can, and she stays up late either over the phone or in person when Bonnie wants to share her research. Even though Bonnie emphasizes that it is not necessary, that's the least—and only thing—Marceline can do. After all, what can you give to somebody who has it all?

Peter pulls over at the usual Candy Kingdom local and the girls get off the car. “I'll come pick you up a little earlier today. Remember you have the charity event, Ms. Barnes.”

Bonnie nods and waves Peter goodbye.

They enter the establishment and sit at the usual table. They lie their notebooks on the table and the waitress brings them both a pink lemonade.

In reality, Bonnie's lessons aren't as long as they say they are. They just like the extra time to talk to each other. Bonnie helps Marceline with her chemistry homework and explains her some physics topics. Marceline has been getting remarkably better at these subjects since Bonnie began tutoring her. As much as she denies it, she sometimes helps Finn with his math assignments.

“So are you excited to meet your new elite friend?” Marceline asks.

“Meh, not as much as Asami. The girl seems to have something with cars just like her. Asami has been working on a project for her the whole summer.” Bonnie replies.

Marceline eyes widen slightly, “Asami is working for her. Now I'm excited to meet her.”

It wasn't unheard of that Asami actually worked as a mechanic but she only worked on really important, meaning expensive, projects.

Bonnie and Marceline spend the remaining hour discussing organic chemistry and what Bonnie should wear to the event. Shortly thereafter, Peter walks through the door. “Ms. Barnes, Marceline, time to go.”

Both girls nod, stuff their notebooks and annotations into their backpacks and get on the car. As Bonnie said, the streets are filled with cops. Especially around downtown where the two new buildings of Trikru Inc. are to be inaugurated tonight. Bonnie said one is the actual HQ, where the event will be hosted tonight, and the other was the Woods family’s “house”.  

Marceline gawks at the massive buildings. One has shiny white neon letters atop that read “Trikru Inc” accompanied by their logo. The other just looks like any other regular business building except for the giant W made out of beautiful flowers lying in front of the structure. Republic City is no stranger to rich people, but most of them, like the Sato and Barnes families, chose to live in mansions in the outskirts of the city. Other resorted to ridiculously expensive apartments in the heart of the city, but this family was setting a new standard. Marceline wonders how she hadn't noticed these buildings before.

She got home, said goodbye to Bonnie and Pete and decided to spend the rest of the night lying in bed listening to music. She sends a few texts to Korra and Clarke but she knows neither of them is going to answer her anytime soon. She changes into her pajamas and begins to fall asleep to the sweet hum of the music. Maybe she will hear from her friends later.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I claim all mistakes.


	3. Clarke: Who is She? (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke goes to a supposedly boring charity event, but things turn out better than expected for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about updating until Saturday but what the hell, It's Valentine's Day. So, enjoy!   
> Also, Daddy's home (that means Lexa is in this chapter).

“Reyes!” She jumps at the girl sitting idly on a park bench.

Raven screeches and almost jumps to her feet, “Jesus Clarke, are you trying to give me a heart attack!?”

Clarke grins and sits beside her friend, “Nice to see you too. I barely saw you during summer.”

“My bad. Asami asked if I wanted to work with her on a new project and I couldn't reject it. I'm flattered by how much she trusts me.”

“It's because you're an excellent mechanic, Raven. What were you working on? Or is it top secret?”

Raven shows Clarke some pictures of a white Lexus, “We’ve been working on this for Mr. Woods. It's a birthday present for his daughter.”

Clarke gives a low whistle, “Wow, that’s a really nice car.”

“A true connoisseur.” Raven teases.

“Look, I'm fairly new in the ‘being rich’ thing. I still can't tell the difference between a 300 dollar watch and a 50 dollar one.” Clarke counters.

Raven pats her shoulder and gives her a pitiful look, purposely exaggerating her pouty lip, “I know.”  Clarke shakes Raven’s hand off and they both laugh, “And how was your summer?”

“Mostly hung out with Korra and Marceline. Went to some tedious meetings, at least Wells made them bearable. The other day we went to play laser tag and Octavia dominated us.”

“Octavia, is she single?” Raven asks.

Clarke makes a mix between an exaggerated surprised and offended face, “Raven Reyes! You just broke up with her brother! At least let Bellamy’s corpse cool down before you lay it on his sister.”  

Raven laughs, “I know, I know. That asshole owes me and you know it. But do you think dating his sister would be too petty?”

Clarke shrugs, “Not at all and I think she is single, just so you know. Hey, now that I know you've been working on something for the Woods, can you tell me about them? I just know the basics.”

Raven crosses her arms, “Maybe if you stopped getting drunk at the meetings you will know more.” Clarke gives her a non-serious glare, “Well, let's see. The father is Alexander Woods; his wife died a long time ago but he has no intention of getting married again, just like Asami's father. I'm not a hundred percent sure of what the company does but it has something to do with technology and AI, that's why they have a strong alliance with Future Industries. I assume he only has one daughter because she's the only one that gets mentioned by Mr. Hiroshi and Asami, her name is Alexandria and she just turned seventeen. That's pretty much all.”

Clarke glimpses at her phone, she's just two blocks away from her house but she should get going. “Crap, well thanks for the information, comrade. I think I'll see them at the event tonight and I'll tell you how it goes. Don’t go breaking the windows of Bellamy’s car again.”

She ruffles Raven’s hair and walks down the sidewalk.

Inside her room, her mother has already laid out the outfit she's bound to wear tonight. A blue dress accompanied by low silver heels, dainty diamond earrings, and a platinum necklace. Being the head surgeon of the city’s most expensive private hospital, Abby knows that an AI developing company can be useful to her cause so she obviously wants to make a good first impression.

Clarke has no idea what this charity event is for and she knows the other rich people don't care either. They just flaunt their stuff and pretend to be charitable.

Thirty minutes later, Clarke’s mom calls for her. “Honey, we’re leaving!”

“I'm coming!” Clarke shouts back before grabbing her small hand purse and making her way downstairs.

“Look at you. You look like a princess in this dress.” Abby says tucking a small hair behind Clarke’s ear. Clarke’s hair is swept into a tight bun. “Thelonius and Wells are already waiting for us there. I'm sure you'll have fun.”

Their ride to the Trikru building is quite silent. When their driver pulls over, Clarke marvels at the majesty of the building. All glass, shiny metal, and many lights. Her mother keeps rambling about the importance of this event and about the cause but Clarke just tunes her out. They get to the main hall and this takes Clarke's breath away too. The place is decorated with beautiful satin curtains, the carpet sure looks expensive, a very elaborate crystal chandelier hangs from the ceiling, and the chairs and tables are marked with beautiful golden details. The whole decoration is earth-toned, ranging from dull greens to soft yellows and dark browns. Abby disappears as soon as they get in and goes to greet a tall man with honey eyes and brown hair, presumably Mr. Woods. Mr. Sato and Asami are also by his side. Clarke spots Wells and Bonnie sitting at a table by a corner and decides to join them.

“Hi, Clarke.” Bonnie greets her.

“Glad you are here, the drinks are about to come.” Wells grins at her.

Clarke sits down and takes a pencil and a small notepad out of her hand purse.

“What's that for?” Bonnie asks.

“You see, Ms. Griffin here is an excel artist. Before we get drunk and make fun of people, she draws things that catch her attention.” Wells explains in a wry overly formal tone.

“Thanks for the flattering introduction, Mr. Jaha,” Clarke says mirroring Wells’ overly formal tone. “That chandelier is pretty,” Clarke points her pencil at the object on the ceiling,”I think I'll draw that.”

“Tell me when you're done. I want to see your art skills.” Bonnie says.

Clarke smiles and begins to make soft lines on the notepad. It just takes her a few minutes to draw the whole thing.

“Wow Clarke, you surely are gifted.” Bonnie marvels at the small yet very detailed drawing.

“Thanks, Bonnie, I take pride in what I do best,” Clarke replies tilting her head up a little bit.

“Bonnibel, there's someone who wants to meet you, darling.” Mrs. Barnes calls out for her daughter.

“Excuse me guys, go ahead and get drunk without me.”

And so they do. The champagne glasses start to appear at their table. Wells’ duty is to keep Clarke out of trouble so he just drinks two glasses. Clarke is starting her fourth glass when the door opens. Clarke looks at it carelessly but she can feel her jaw drop when she sees the figure coming through the door. The tailored suit is black and the jacket is left open to reveal a neatly pressed white shirt. The red tie tied in an elaborate knot. The shoes are either new or have been polished for hours because damn they sparkle, and a big yet elegant watch on her right wrist. But the face, oh Clarke was not ready for the face. It seemed to be carved by artists of the Renaissance: jawline so sharp it could cut someone, a smile that curved more to one side, stunning green eyes, long brunette hair swept to one side, her chin up but not in a condescending way but in a way that shows this girl knows who she is. Clarke suddenly felt the need to ask her who her parents were so that she could thank them for making her so perfect.

Wells smirks in an infuriating fashion, “Wow Griffin, I didn't know you were an artist and a human flytrap. Great set of skills you've got.”

Wells comment snaps Clarke out of her reverie. She denies any kind of attraction and simply blames it on the champagne.

The girl is gone though. If it wasn't for Wells’ teasing, Clarke would've thought she had imagined her.

As the night progresses, their least favorite face shows up: Finn Collins. Clarke already gave the boy a chance but he proved to be as shallow as all the other rich boys that approached her. Every time Clarke rejects him, he comes back with more swagger or so he thinks. Why can't he understand the meaning of the word No? Just as he is approaching their table, Thelonius pulls Wells away to meet some corporate dude. Wells mumbles a “Sorry pal” to Clarke and leaves her to fend for herself.

“Hello there, princess,” Finns says as he sits way too close for Clarke’s liking.

“How many time do I have to tell you to go away?” Clarke snarls. Right now she's too tipsy and her moves are too sloppy to slap Finn away.

“Don't be like that, baby. A couple months ago you wanted me as close as possible.” He insists, getting closer and closer to Clarke.

Clarke tries her best to push him away but her coordination is terrible. Just before things end terribly for her, someone pulls Finn’s collar and dumps a glass of not-so-cheap champagne on him. Finn stands up with rage clear on his face, “What the hell Woods!? Do you know how much this co—“

“Piss off, Collins. I'll buy you seven more if you are gonna be a baby about it. Now go change before you embarrass yourself and I kick you out of my house.”

Finn mumbles something under his breath and quickly walks away. Clarke is confused by what just happened but at the same time mesmerized by the sight of her savior.

“Are you okay?” The girl asks with a voice the makes Clarke shiver.

“A—are you Alexandria Woo—“

“Please, call me Lexa.” She says with a small smile and sits beside Clarke, “Are you okay?” She asks again.

Clarke nods slowly, her eyes fixated on Lexa’s perfect face. “Y—yeah I'm fine. Thanks for that.”

“Don't worry, I’ll make sure he doesn't bother you again,” Lexa assures.

“If I knew you were coming to save me, I would have started a fight with him myself.” Clarke is going to regret everything she says tonight by tomorrow, but right now she couldn't care less. She loves how Lexa’s smile at her and the way she moves her jaw from time to time.

“What's your name?” Lexa asks.

“Clarke, but you can call me however you want.” This makes Lexa’s smile bigger.

Despite Clarke's shameless flirting, Lexa stays polite and composed only genuinely smiling at the blonde’s comments. Clarke hears Mr. Woods call for Lexa, but before she attends her father’s call, the brunette grabs Clarke’s notepad and pencil and writes her number on the paper. “Tell you what, Clarke, call me whenever you are fully sober so you and I can hang out. May we meet again.” Lexa winks at Clarke and leaves the table.

In that instant, Clarke swoons and she is left dumbfounded by what just happened. She just stares into the void with the notepad in her hands and her mouth open.

“What did I say about the flies, Griffin?” Wells teases but Clarke doesn't respond.

“Is she dead?” Bonnie asks.

Clarke is still frozen in her seat.

Asami grabs an empty glass and clicks it with a fork, “Clarke!”

Finally, Clarke's shakes her head and looks at her friends, “Hi guys.”

“What happened?” Asami looks at Clarke’s flushing face with a little concern. She sits beside Clarke and examines her face. She doesn't have a fever, so Asami thinks she’s blushing because of the alcohol.

“We saw Finn running toward the bathroom with his hair wet and a large stain on his suit and thought that might have something to do with you.” Bonnie continues, taking a seat beside Asami.

“That wasn't me…” Clarke mumbles.

Finally, Wells takes Clarke's notepad and covers his mouth in a silent amused scream.

“Oh no, you didn't!” He hands the notepads over to Asami, “I leave you for a couple minutes and you hit on the host’s daughter. Not only that but it actually worked! I underestimated you, Clarke.”

“How on earth did Lexa give you her number on the first night of meeting you?!” Asami exclaims with an incredulous laugh, “For what her father says, it takes almost a month for her to stop talking formally to someone. I've called her Alexandria until tonight that she told me to just call her Lexa, and we have talked a few times before, but apparently she just comes and gives you her number like its nothing.” She hands the notepad back to Clarke and she puts it in her purse.

“You got to teach us your ways, Clarke.” Bonnie agrees.

“To be totally honest with you, I have no idea what happened,” Clarke says still feeling dizzy.

“Well, whatever you did, you did it well.” Wells pats her back.

Abby approaches the table and greets Clarke’s friends, “Let's go, honey, you've got school tomorrow.” Clarke nods, gets up, and paces toward her mother.  

“We’ll see you tomorrow at school.” She hears Wells say and she can feel his smirk. They are not going to shut up about this tomorrow.


	4. Clarke: Who is She?(Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke agrees to show Lexa around town. Also, her friends won't stop teasing her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of text messages in this one.

The next morning, Clarke wakes up with a start. Her head hurts a little bit but nothing serious. She still thinks she dreamed everything that happened last night, but her notepad lies on her nightstand proving her wrong. She does have Lexa’s number. Clarke hesitates; she really wants to text her, but is it too soon? It's like 6 A.M, Lexa might still be asleep and Clarke doesn't want to wake her up. She dwells on the issue for a few minutes and goes back and forth between yes and no but a little voice in her head keeps whispering _now or never_.

“Screw it.” She grabs her phone and types the message.

C: Morning Lexa, it's Clarke

She hesitates yet again but presses ‘send’. She’s not expecting Lexa to reply immediately. Clarke reminds herself that it is early after all. Instead of worrying, she puts her phone away and begins to get ready for her school day. She takes two Advil to make the uncomfortable pain go away and heads downstairs. Her mother is long gone, and the butler has Clarke's breakfast on the table.

“Good morning, Ms. Griffin.” He says pulling out the chair for Clarke.

Clarke thanks him and sits down, “Good Morning, Kane.”

Kane is their butler and Clarke's driver but he is also her friend.

“So, how was the event? Did you have fun?”

“It was good.” _Oh, it was excellent._ “The Woods surely have nice taste.” _And nice faces._

“Did you meet the heiress?”

“Le—I mean, Alexandria? Yes, she's nice too.” _She's damn fine._

Kane nods and checks his watch. “Well, glad to hear that. Now let's go.”

Clarke takes a last sip of orange juice, picks up her backpack, and follows Kane to the car. Normally, Kane takes Clarke on the Honda Odyssey to school but today he’s taking the Mercedes.

Clarke climbs into the passenger seat of the car, “Why are we taking the Mercedes?”

“Your mother left her bag here, and I took the car because she’s going out with a friend after work. So after I drop you off, I'll go deliver it to her. Besides, I like to mix things up from time to time.” Kane replies.

 A sudden vibration in her pocket startles Clarke. She takes out her phone and sees she has three messages. One of them is from Lexa.

 

_L: Good morning Clarke, glad to see you are the first message in my inbox._

Clarke tries to keep a stoic face.

 

_C: Sorry if I woke you up_.

 

_L: Nah, I normally wake up early to work out._

Clarke inhales deeply.

_C: oh really? Are you a jock then?_

_L: Not really but I do kickboxing and mixed martial arts and sometimes yoga._

Clarke bites her bottom lip. She couldn't see much of Lexa through the suit but now she _wants_ to know how she looks. Lexa is definitely not as buff as Korra but knowing the sports she practices, Clarke makes an idea that she might look like Asami or Octavia: slender yet toned.

 

_C: Are you going to school today?_

 

_L: Not yet but I will go register today. I should start on Thursday._

_C: To what school are you gonna go?_

_L: Republic City High, Asami’s and Bonnibel’s parents convinced my father to send me there._

Clarke swallows and feels her throat go dry. Her stoic expression faltering for a second.

_C: I’ll see you at school then._

 

_L: Really? Great. If you want I can go pick you up after school so you can show me around town._

Clarke is still convinced this is all a dream so she better enjoy it.

_C: Sure I'll meet you then._

_L: Ok see you then._

“Going anywhere?” Kane's voice startles Clarke.

“Yeah, Lexa will come pick me up after school.”

“Lexa?” Kane’s voice has a slight teasing that makes Clarke nervous.

“I mean Alexandria, she wants me to show her the city. She prefers to be called Lexa.”

Kane pulls over and unlocks the car’s door, “Making friends quickly I see. Well, have fun then. It's a nice gesture to be her tour guide.”  

Clarke walks into the school with her phone in her hand. She rereads the texts making sure all were delivered and that she read Lexa’s answers correctly.

“Claaaarke!” Marceline shouts as she tackles her.

“Geez Marceline, I'm trying not to fall today.”

“Sorry dude, you didn't answer my or Korra’s texts so I thought you had a bad hungover and that you were gonna skip class.”

“No, I just had a small headache.”

“Griffin!” Octavia greets her, with Korra and Raven by her side.

“We are all in literature at this hour, so you can tell us about your exciting gala on the way.” Korra continues.

“Yeah because we asked Wells and he said he had a very boring evening, but he said yours was different,” Raven says.

“Same with Bonnie and Asami. They both said you’d tell a better story.” Marceline added.

Clarke can feel the blood rushing to her cheeks. She tries her best to hide it but fails miserably.

“Oh, you did have an interesting night didn't ya?” Octavia smirks at her.

“Ok let's walk and I’ll tell you,” Clarke instructs and the group of girls follows her down the hall.

She mentions what happened with Finn, she mentions that she met Lexa, and she mentions that they exchanged phone numbers. However, she doesn't mention that they are going out later.

“Wow, going for the big ones I see.” Raven scoffs.

“She's coming to this school,” Clarke adds.

Marceline claps her hands like an excited kid, “This is gonna be good.”

Korra and Octavia just laugh.

“I think she was just being friendly.” Clarke's voice is little. Like the comment is directed more to herself than to her friends.

“Overly friendly rich girl. We’ll see.” Raven continues.

The teasing lasts all the hour of literature. By the time Octavia, Korra, and Marceline disappear for basketball practice, Clarke is left alone with Raven.

“So how hot is she?” Raven ponders.

Clarke gives her a puzzled look, but Raven smiles. “Oh, c’mon Clarke. I've known you since we were five, you don't simply walk up to someone and ask them their number because you're being friendly.”

Clarke smiles, it's ridiculous how much Raven knows her, “Yeah, well, actually she gave me her number. She is perfect though.”

“Wait, so she laid it on you?”

“Well, it was so smooth I don't even know. But as I said she could just have felt bad for me and was being friendly.”  

“Yeah right, sound more like a ladykiller to me. Did you text her yet?”

“I did…” There is an awkward pause.

“And...?” Raven insists

“She's picking me up after school,” Clarke confesses with her face completely red.

Raven grabs Clarke's shoulders and shakes her, “That's my girl! Going for the kill! Oh, my Gosh, Griffin, whatever you said when you were drunk was the perfect pickup line.”

Clarke playfully pushes Raven away, “Stop it.”

“Being friendly my ass. She’s got her eye on you.” Raven wiggles her eyebrows for added effect.

Clarke chuckles and pushes her friend again, “Can you not do that?”

“Why? It's obvious you want a slice of that cake.” Raven makes that impish face again.

“I'll let you know how this thing goes and then we'll see if this has any future.”

“Sure thing,” Raven taps Clarke shoulder before walking backward, “See you later, I have class.” She turns around and disappears around the corner.

 

The rest of the day goes by torturously slowly. By the time the last bell rings, Clarke basically jumps out of her seat and heads outside.

“Hey Clarke, wanna go watch us practice?” It is Korra. “Octavia says she can beat me in a one-to-one match.”

“Because you know I can,” Octavia assures with a defying tone.

“You can sit on the bleachers with me,” it is Asami now, “Marceline and Bonnie bailed on us.”

Before Clarke is able to respond, a white luxury Lexus pulls over in front of the four girls.

“Wait, I know that car.” Asami begins, “Dad handed it in today….don't tell me that…”

Lexa gets out of the back seat of the car. Her hair tied into a ponytail, her eyes covered by a pair of Ray Bans, her white button down has its sleeve rolled up to her elbows and a few buttons are left undone revealing new skin for Clarke to look at.  

“Hi Clarke, sorry if I interrupt anything.” Lexa’s voice is soft and polite.

Clarke walks to the front of the group, “Oh no, I was just telling my friends I was going to show you around town.” She walks toward the car and Lexa opens the door for her.

“I’ll see you guys later,” she waves at her friends before getting into the car. Lexa gets in by the other side and the driver moves the car out of the school’s parking lot.

“Well, looks like it'll be just the three of us,” Asami says.

“Yeah, fewer people to witness your defeat, Blake!” Korra challenges.

“Bring it!”

 

Clarke looks at the inside of the Lexus. She was right when she said it was a really nice car. Lexa's driver is a big and intimidating man but there is also something gentle about his face.

“This is Gus,” Lexa introduces him, “you'll see a lot of him. He already knows the city so you just tell him where you want to go.”

Clarke thinks for a second before the perfect idea dawns on her, “There is this arcade place by the Candy Kingdom shop at the center of the city. I'm sure you'll like it.”

“Let's go there then.” Lexa gives Gus the go ahead and he drives smoothly to the arcade place.

“Raven told me about this car, but I thought you were gonna drive it.”

“I will. After I get to know the streets better. Gus won't let me drive knowing I'll get lost.”

“Maybe that's why my mom doesn't trust me with a car. I have a terrible sense of direction.”

Lexa chuckles, “You suck at driving then?”

Clarke tries her best to contain her blush, “Yeah, Kane tried to teach me and I ran over three trashcans.” She confesses.

Lexa chuckles again. Clarke is mesmerized by Lexa’s smile and her small laughs. She can't wait to hear her actually crack up. There is something about that cocky smirk and those shades that Clarke would normally hate on any rich boy but for some reason, she loves them on Lexa.  

Gus pulls over and the arcade place and Clarke guides Lexa to her favorite game. It's a generic FBI mission simulator.

“Hope you know how to handle a gun.” Clarke hands Lexa the other gun.

“I bet I can beat you.” Lexa challenges.

Clarke smirks as the countdown begins, “Show me watch you’ve got.”

Clarke tries not to look at how Lexa’s muscles ripple through her shirt as she raises and lowers the gun. She tries not to stare at the way her eyebrows furrow when she concentrates.  When the first round finishes, Lexa has beaten Clarke by a slim margin.

“Two out of three?”

Lexa swipes the card on the machine again, “As you wish.”

On the second round, Clarke beats Lexa, but again not by much.

“You’re good,” Lexa says as the countdown for the final round starts.

“You don't hold back either,” Clarke replies.

The last round is very tight but Lexa strikes one more kill before the time is over, therefore, beating Clarke again.

“You got lucky, Woods.” Clarke puts the gun down back in its holster.

“Maybe I did. Are you hungry?”

“Yes.”

“Ok, popcorn’s on me.”

They walk toward the food section in the arcade place and Lexa orders one big popcorn and two sodas.

“Have you played that game before?” Clarke asks as they sit on the nearest empty table.

“No, but my brother and I play things like Nerf and laser tag all the time.”

Clarke takes a handful of popcorn, “You have a brother?”

“Two siblings actually: A little brother, Aden, he’s nine; and an older sister, Anya, she's twenty-two.” Lexa throws a popcorn in the air and catches it with her mouth.

“Wait, I wanna try. Open your mouth.” Clarke instructs and Lexa obliges. Clarke throws a popcorn and Lexa catches it without a problem. Clarke smiles wildly and can’t help but to giggle a little bit.

“Can you do that again?” Lexa requests.

Clarke looks at her a little bit confused, “What?”

“Smile like that.” Lexa finishes

Clarke smiles widely again and blushes, then she covers her face with one hand in embarrassment.

“It's not fair you know.” Clarke moves her hand to her cup, “You're too good at this.”

Lexa shrugs, “It's easy to compliment someone as good looking as you.”

Clarke covers her face again and hears Lexa chuckle, “God, you see! Are you always like this?”

“No, it's actually the first time I do it.” Lexa smirks, “and for what I see it's working.”

Clarke takes a sip of soda, “You're the worst.”

“I take pride in what I do best.” 

Clarke rolls her eyes at the other girl but her smile is still there.

“Asami says you aren't this friendly to people upon first meeting them.”

“She's right,” Lexa confirms “I've talked to her a couple of times on the phone but only for business related stuff. She seems nice though and so do Bonnibel and Wells but, yeah, you are the first person I have ever approached this quickly.”

“Why?” Clarke is intrigued to know the reason why Lexa approached her.

The brunette shrugs, “Honestly, I felt drawn to you. When your mother introduced you, and you were sitting at the table with Bonnibel and Wells, you caught my attention. Then I saw Finn approach you, and it was obvious you weren't into it.”

“Yeah, I still owe you big time for that.” Clarke bites her bottom lip, carefully planning her next move, “To make it up to you, next date is on me.”

“Are we already dating?” Lexa banters.

“You basically said you like me, and I already flirted with you enough while I was drunk, so we can skip that part.” Clarke counters.

“Fair enough. What you’ve got in mind?”

“My house. Pizza and a movie. Sounds good?” Clarke doesn't know where the sudden rush of boldness came from but she had better take advantage of it.

“You wanna take me home already? Moving fast aren't we?” Lexa chaffs.

Clarke throws another popcorn at Lexa but the brunette catches it in her mouth again without a problem, “I would love to.” Lexa says.

Clarke smirks triumphantly and leans back into her seat.

 

They spend the rest of the afternoon visiting the nearby stores, getting to know each other better. Clarke making Lexa laugh with the stories about the fights she has gotten into and how someone had to stop her because she will fight the sun if she has to.

With every single mannerism, every little smile, and when she finally laughs Clarke can help it but to feel baffled by Lexa. Clarke marvels at her elegant moves and her rich vocabulary, at her knowledge on classic rock and 90’s and 2000’s punk rock and hip-hop, at her love for raccoons and dogs, and at her nerd rants about Star Wars and Game of Thrones. Then she feels Lexa’s long fingers intertwine with hers, the contact sending chills down her spine but at the same time setting a little flame inside of her ablaze.

When Gus arrives to pick them up, their hands are still linked and even as they make their way to Clarke’s house they don't let go. Gus pulls over at Clarke's house and Lexa gets out in order to give the blonde an appropriate farewell.

“I had fun,” Lexa grabs Clarke’s other hand and gives her a soft kiss on the cheek, “I'll see you soon.” Slowly she lets go of Clarke's hands and backs away.

“I look forward to it,” Clarke whispers as she watches Lexa get into her Lexus and disappear on the corner of the street. Clarke looks at her hands and is immediately longing for Lexa to touch them again.

She smiles widely at the road and rubs her hands together. She runs into her house and up to her room. Her mother is still out and Kane is downstairs arranging some papers. She jumps into her bed and giggles to herself. Everything felt as if it were all a dream, the sweetest dream. She looks at her phone and she has a line of messages from her friends. Korra and Marceline have been messaging her via their group chat all afternoon.

Raven, Wells, and Octavia have also been blowing up her phone.

 

_K: How cool of you two to bail on me. Octavia and I tied, again._

_M: Bonnie offered to take me to this outdoor concert. Couldn't pass that._

_K: Oh how cute, really nice for a first date._

_M: Don't be mad just because you couldn't beat Octavia and impress Asami. Don't worry I'm suuuure she’ll know how to cheer you up ;)_

_K: haha, hey is Griffin dead?_

_M: When was the last time you saw her?_

 

_K: She left with a dapper-looking girl in a white Lexus this afternoon._

_M: She was most likely kidnapped by the mafia._

_C: I'm here guys. No mafia kidnapping._

_M: You went out with that Woods girl? How did it go?_

_C: Fantastic._

_K: C’mon Clarke, details._

_C: I will if Marceline shares more about her date with Bonnie._

_M: It wasn't a date._

_K: Like hell it wasn't. You can bother me about Asami all day but it doesn't take a genius to see Bonnie has a thing for you._

_M: Are you serious?_

_C: Yeah, Korra's right. We’ll discuss this after school during basketball practice. I know Bonnie and Asami won't be around tomorrow because they’ll both be working._

_K: Sure :)_

_M: yeah, I'm not done with you, Clarke._

 

Clarke then closes their group chat and opens Octavia's messages.

_O: Hey Clarke, how did that date go?_

 

_C: Awesome, she's so nice._

_O: Yeah you were basically drooling over her._

_C: Can you blame me though?_

_O:  No, I can’t. On another note, this might sound a little odd but can I ask you something?_

_C:…Sure but I'm not being a drug mule._

_O: Very funny, but it's not that. Do you know if Raven likes girls?_

_C: Octavia….why are you asking me that?_

_O: Just say yes or no_

_C: I need to know your motives before spilling information about my best pal._

_O: uuuugh, promise you won't tell anybody, swear it, for your mother._

_C: I swear on my mother I won't tell anyone._

_O: I may or may not have a crush on Raven._

_C: Ok, since when?_

_O: Since she was dating Bellamy._

_C: Awww how cute, well my friend, it might be your lucky day. Raven does like girls too._

_O: cool, cool, but I don't know how to make a move._

_C: I'll give you a hand. We’ll talk more during basketball practice._

_O: Thanks Clarke, you're the best._

Clarke then opened Raven’s texts.

_R: Hey, Casanova, how was your romantic getaway?_

_C: Would you believe me if I told you it took every ounce of my willpower not to pounce her?_

_R: Of course, you are a thirsty ho._

_C: thanks Rae, but really it was perfect. It just feels so easy. I convinced her to come over for our next date._

_R: You are so corny it makes me sick. I wanna be your best man. When you take pictures I'll make a compilation of you two with Taylor Swift’s Love Story in the background._

_C: Thinking in advance aren't we?_

_R: You are the one who’s moving fast, you already want to drag her into your house. I bet you'll end up giving in and kissing her on your next date._

_C: It’s that a challenge?_

_R: Of course it is. I give you until your next date to kiss Lexa. It's a freaking dare Griffin._

_C: Challenge accepted._

Wells’ message is the last one she opens.

_W: I'm so proud of you_

_C: thanks, mate_

_W: Asami was telling me about Lexa. She's perfect for you._

_C: Oh so you're a matchmaker now?_

_W: I don't need to be Doctor Phil to know you two gravitate toward each other like magnets._

Clarke opens a voice note of Wells singing the chorus of “happy together”.

 

_C: I hate you._

_W: My pleasure.  See how long it takes you to get into her pants_

_._

_C: Hold your horses, Wells. We've just gone out once_

_W: Yeah but you are kind of thirsty for her._

_C: My hatred for you increases_

_W: Don't me hate cuz I write the truth_

_C: uuuggh, I’ll go to sleep now, good night_

_W: Nighty :3_

Clarke rolls on her bed, smiling like an idiot into her pillow. Lexa should start school in two days. Clarke could make their second date that Friday, suddenly school sounds exciting. She remembers telling Marceline she was trying not to fall earlier that day, well she failed, because she is falling.


	5. Korra: Nobody Said It Was Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra is still trying to gather the bravery to ask Asami out. Good thing her friends are there to help.

She wakes up a few minutes before her alarm goes off. She hates it when that happens. It's merely Tuesday and Korra is already longing for Friday.

She gets dressed and makes her way to the kitchen.

“Good morning, sweetheart,” Pema says as she lays the breakfast on the table.

“Good morning, Aunt Pemma.” Korra sits down and looks at Jinora who is reading some annotations while eating her cereal, “Got a test today?”

Jinora simply nods and continues eating.

Jinora is a golden child and she has raised the bar too high for her younger siblings to catch up, speaking of which, they are nowhere to be found.

“Where are Ikki and Meelo?” Korra asks.

“Good Morning, Mom! Hi Korra!” Meelo jumps around until he settles beside Korra

“Hey there, whirlwind.” Korra pats the boy’s head.

Ikki sits by Jinora’s side and glances at her annotations, “Good luck with your test.”

“Yeah, sis, try not to embarrass the rest of your class. Although if you do, I'm sure Kai will congratulate you.” Meelo teases.

Jinora glares at him and Korra shakes her head and rolls her eyes.

The doorbell rings and Korra goes to open the door. To her surprise, it’s Asami with a toolbox in her hands.

“Asami? What are you doing here?”

Asami puts a toolbox on the floor, “I was asked to come check your uncle’s car, so I decided to drop my tools here early so I can come do my job after school.”

Pema walks to them and takes the toolbox inside, “Thank you so much, Asami. It was hard to convince Tenzin to hire a mechanic; it's so nice of you to do it without charging.”

“No problem,” Asami smiles, “I can give you a ride to school if you want to.”

“Sure!” The words leave Korra's mouth before she can process them. “Meelo! Can you bring me my backpack, please?”

The boy comes running and hands Korra her backpack. He gawks at Asami, “Wow! You are so pretty! How come you don't come here more often?”

His comments make Korra blush and Asami chuckles.

“Ok, ok, Romeo, back into the house.” Korra pushes Meelo back into the house and closes the door. “Just ignore him.”

“He’s adorable,” Asami says and leads Korra to her car.

Korra gets into the passenger seat of Asami’s Bentley.

“How did you know our car needed fixing?” Korra asks

Asami starts the car’s engine, “Your aunt called one of our shops, and I don't have a project to work on right now, so you know I figured.”

“So you'll go there after school?”

“Yeah, I know you’ve got practice so I’ll be there by the time you get home.”

“If there’s anything I can do to help you, let me know. I don't know much about cars but I can lift heavy things if you need.”

Asami grins, “Sure, I'll let you know.”

 

The rest of their drive is somewhat silent yet not awkward. They just enjoy the music playing on the radio and talk to each other from time to time.

Asami pulls over at the school’s parking lot, “You know, maybe I can have you do some heavy lifting.”

Korra smirks and curls her biceps, “Not to brag but I'm sure I could beat anyone in a competition.” Korra notices how Asami blushes slightly.

“I'm sure about that. I’ll see you later, I have to find Bonnie.” Korra sees as Asami disappears into the school and she’s left alone at the parking lot.

“That went well.” Bolin snaps

Korra gasps, “Damn it, Bo, you scared me.”

Bolin wraps an arm around Korra’s shoulder, “It might seem a little bit rushed but I think she likes you. And being honest it’s painful to watch you two avoiding the obvious.” 

Korra looks at him with amusement, “I thought she was straight.”

Bolin grins, “Nah, I’m sure ‘Sami swings both ways.”

“You’re her best friend, so I’ll believe you,” Korra replies.

Bolin and Korra walk into the school building, “Believe me, Korra, she likes you but doesn't know how to make a move on you.”

“She offered to repair my uncle’s car without charging. Do you think that has something to do with it?”

“Duh! She couldn't be more whipped. Asami can be very straightforward with boys but when it comes to girls, it's a little harder for her.” Bolin explains.

“So you think I should…ask her out?” Honestly, the idea itself scares Korra.

“Take your time. But eventually, you should.” Bolin pats her back and heads to his classroom.

 

The first half of the day goes by quickly. She hasn't seen Marceline or Clarke yet but now it is her free period and she is bound to bump into them.

“Korra!” Marceline exclaims as she tackles Korra from behind and almost jumps onto her back.

“You’re happy today Marce.” Korra shakes her friend off.

“I've done my part as your wingman. I told Bonnie to persuade Asami into asking you out.”

“You did what?”

“Look, someone has to make a move here. And not all of us can be Clarke’s thirsty self. Besides, I figured it would be easier for her than what it is for you.”

“Well—“

“Whose thirsty self?” Clarke interrupts.

“Speak of the devil,” Marceline starts, “I was telling our dear Korra here that unlike you, she needs a little push from us to get the girl.”

“Oh yeah, once that happens maybe we can go on double dates with Lexa and Asami.” Clarke finishes.

“Uggggh you sicken me, Griffin. You are so infatuated with that girl, it's ridiculous. I feel like I'm living on a Disney film,” Marceline laughs “and it's just been one date.”

Clarke smiles genuinely, “What can I say, some of us get lucky. Now if you and Asami get together, that only leaves Marceline and Bonnie to realize how much they like each other.”

Marceline rolls her eyes, “Again with that?”

“You’ve got to admit, she does an awful lot of nice things for you.” Korra agrees

Marceline groans, making Clarke laugh. “It will only take some sort of push of nature for you to realize it too.” The blonde finishes.

Clarke sees Octavia and waves at her, “I’ll see you guys later; I have to talk to O.” And with that, she’s gone.

“Wonder what she’s up to now. Anyway, you have to stop being so awkward around Asami.” Marceline says.

Korra whines, “I just can't help it. It’s so frustrating you know. We’re already good friends but now it's just aaaaargh.”

Marceline grabs Korra’s waist and pets her head, “Hush, hush, darling. Bonnie told me that Asami was gonna be at your place this afternoon, so at least sit close to her while she works. Just talk to her a little bit so you can jump out of the friend lane.

“Plus, Bonnie is organizing a pool party next weekend. You should take advantage and show off.”

“Show off?” Korra asks confused

“I'm sure ‘Sami would love to see you in that bathing suit you bought last summer”

“I don't know...”

“Oh c’mon man. You have nothing to be insecure about. It's obvious she loves your muscles and I’d bet she’ll die for your P90X back.” Marceline assures.

Korra huffs out a sigh, “Fine if you say so. I've got nothing to lose.”

“That's the spirit. Now let's go, Finn and Jake are doing a marshmallow eating contest. I'm putting my money on Jake.”

 

Surprisingly, a lot of people gather to see Jake and Finn almost choke on marshmallows. Raven and Wells have even set up a little betting corner and Opal serves as some sort of narrator/referee. Bolin enthusiastically cheers for Finn while Marceline cheers just as loud, if not louder, for Jake.

Korra decided to join Marceline in her cheerleading for Jake.  By the end of the match, Jake has beaten Finn by a landslide.

“Ladies and gentlemen! I present to you the champion: Jake Douglas!” Opal yells and all the kids cheer and give him a round of applause. “Lucky those who bet on him.” She finishes.

“Sorry bro, better luck next time,” Jake says to his brother as he waves at the crowd.

It wasn't unusual to see Jake and Finn trying to outdo each other from time to time. It is one of the most amusing things the school has to offer in fact.

 

Korra tries not to fall asleep through her afternoon classes. She is more than relieved when the final bell rings.

She goes into the change rooms, puts on her basketball uniform, and heads into the court. Octavia and Marceline are already there and Clarke and Raven are sitting on the bleachers.

They wait for the rest of the team to arrive and carry on their normal practice routine.

Once they are done, and the girls are fresh from the shower, Marceline, Octavia, and Korra sit with Raven and Clarke on the bleachers.

“Ok so, operation ‘Get Laid’ starts now,” Raven says.

“Raven.” Clarke scolds

Raven whines, “Fine, operation ‘Sebastian’.”

“Sebastian?” Octavia asks confused.

“Raven just wants to get in the water and sing Kiss the Girl,” Clarke explains.

“Very true, Miss Griffin, but I also want y’all to kiss your respective girl,” Raven says.

“What’s your master plan, Sebastian?” Korra asks.

“Eager I see, that’s good.” Raven starts, “Clarke here doesn't need much help but you, my friend and Marceline for that matter, need a miracle.”

“Again with me?” Marceline complains.

“Just if you're interested.” Raven winks at her. “We're gonna create every Disney, romcom scenario possible so that you and your lady can get together.”

“We are all friends, that's a good start,” Clarke says.

“Indeed it is. Man, I’m gonna have so much fun. Since I’m Sebastian, Octavia, you’ll be Flounder.” Raven adds.

“I don't know if I should be excited or scared but I’m in,” Octavia says.

“Very well, let the games begin.”


	6. Marceline: I Don't See It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marceline and some other friends help Bonnie gather the supplies for her upcoming pool party.

Marceline groans when the sun’s rays hit her eyes and her alarm goes off.

“It’s Wednesday, you’re halfway there,” she mumbles to herself before practically flopping out of bed.

After getting dressed, she goes to the kitchen and retrieves some cookies she made. It’s not common knowledge, but Marceline is actually a really good cook and she decided to bake some sugar cookies especially for Bonnie. Again Bonnie does an awful lot of good things for her and all she can do to repay her are these little details. It’s not like her to do things like these, not even for her closest friends, but Bonnie is special somehow.

She gets in her car and drives to school. The air is starting to get chillier; she hopes Bonnie’s pool has heater or else she’ll freeze her ass off. Thankfully, there are plenty of empty spaces in the school’s parking lot. Ash used to be that dick who would take up two spots, no wonder almost nobody liked him.

All kinds of students come to Republic City High, and the parking lot is proof of it. The spaces for bicycles and motorcycles are almost always full since most students own one, the ordinary cars are normally stacked on one side while the opposite side exhibited the Corvettes and BMW’s of the upper middle class. However, there were three cars no one ever saw parked there: Bonnie’s, Asami’s, and Clarke’s. When you are _really_ rich, you don’t need to pimp out a cool looking car. You driver’s car and your last name was all you needed.

Yet the three of them were some of the most humble people Marceline knows. This always amazed her. Clarke was not born rich but the sudden wealth could’ve gotten to her head, but no, she remained the same. Bonnie and Asami were practically born princesses but they still worked hard, were kind to people, and were not snobby at all. Asami sometimes even drove her own motorcycle to school. The only privilege she had was a reserved parking spot but that’s fair enough.

Marceline notices the janitors are painting something on the floor on one of the spots and putting on a new “reserved” sign.  She moves a little bit closer to inspect it.

“Alexandria Woods,” she reads out loud. “I wouldn’t expect anything less.”

“Hey,” Asami chimes in. “Oh, great, they already set up Lexa’s parking spot. A good car deserves a worthy parking lot.”

“What kind of car is it?” Marceline asks. “Bonnie showed me, but I can’t tell what kind of car it is just by the picture.

“It’s a Lexus 600h L,” Asami says. "A beauty with a 5-liter V8 engine that produces 389 HP and 385-pound-feet of torque—“

“Asami, English please.”

Asami laughs, “Sorry I got a bit carried away. It’s a $220k dollar car, and one of my finest works if you allow me to add. I customize cars frequently but this is on another level. I really took my time with those leather interiors.”

“Man, y’all and your fancy stuff seriously,” Marceline says amused.

Marceline sees something in the corner of her eye. She turns around and sees Bonnie getting out of her car.

“I’ll catch you later, ‘Sami.” Marceline sprints towards Bonnie, lifts her up and spins her around.

“Marceline! Put me down!” Bonnie demands.

Marceline did so while laughing way too hard. “Sorry, I just like to do that. You are very easy to lift.”

Marceline takes the cookies out of her backpack and hands them to Bonnie. “I made these for you. I know they are your favorites.

“Y—you shouldn’t have,” Bonnie stammers, a bright pink color tinting her cheeks.

Marceline giggles, “It’s the least I can do. I can’t take you to cool places or always buy you nice things, but I can feed you.”

They are both startled by the sudden ring of the school bell.

“Uh-Oh, C’mon, let’s run for it.” Marceline takes Bonnie’s hands and they rush into the school building.

They make it just in time before their chemistry class begins. The teacher, Mr. Petrikov, seems to be picking on Mako again. Constantly asking him things that he clearly doesn’t know. Marceline only giggles as Mako’s frustration increases exponentially. Hey, he’s Miss. Beifong’s favorite, he can’t win them all. Despite this being fun, she’s happy when the class ends.

“Hey, do you have anything to do this afternoon?” Bonnie asks her, seemingly out of the blue.

“Hmmm, no not really. Why? Do you have something in mind?”

“I was wondering if you could help me accrue some things for Friday’s pool party,” Bonnie explains. “I’ll be busy tomorrow so I have to do it today.”

Marceline whines, “Man, and here I was thinking you were finally going to ask me out.” She laughs when she sees the redhead turn bright pink again. “Jk, sure, I’ll go with you but we are taking my car.”

“You don’t have to—“

“Don’t make me beg, Bonnie,” Marceline pouts, complete with sad puppy eyes.

Bonnie sighs in defeat, “Fine, as you wish.”

Marceline smiles brightly, “that’s the spirit. Now if you excuse me L.S.P is waiting for me at geography class.”

“L.S.P?”

“Lauren,” Marceline clarifies with an eye roll “she now wants me to call her by her initials. I believe she’s finally gone off the rocker. A great quality class partner I was assigned indeed. Anyway, catch you later.”

Marceline slowly walks to her geography class. She stops for a minute to greet René, she’s hard to miss with her colorful unicorn-like fashion. Jake is also there, unashamedly hitting on her or trying to anyway. They would make a cute couple to be honest.

When she finally gets to her geography class, Lauren, is impatiently waiting for her. Patience has never been her greatest virtue.

“Damn it, Abadeer, I thought you were not coming,” she almost sounds like a scolding mother.

“Hi, Lauren. I almost didn’t, but I figured you could not make it without me.” Marceline scoffs.

“I told you not to call me Lauren anymore.” Lauren scolds again, giving Marceline a stern look.

“Dude, dying your hair purple and having a code name does not make you edgy.”

Lauren huffs, “Can you at least call me L?”

“If you’re L, then I’ll be Light Yagami,” Marceline says as she sits down and takes out her book.

“Is that a reference to something?”

Marceline sighs, “Never mind.”

The rest of her day is mainly uneventful. Korra goes home early to watch Asami fix her uncle’s car. Clarke is nowhere to be seen; Raven said she banished as quickly as humanly possible when the last bell rang.  She asks Raven if she wants to help with the pool party but unfortunately, she has stuff to do at the workshop. She then asks Octavia who signs up for it immediately. She figures they might need some tough muscle, just in case so she goes and asks Bolin for help who is also down for it. Too bad Mako is doing whatever at the police station.

“Okay so, what are we getting?” Bolin asks overly excited. The guy is just a huge puppy.

Bonnie takes out a notepad. “Well, need chips, soda, lots of it, and do you guys want ice cream?”

“Yes please,” Octavia says.

Marceline drives them to the grocery store and they start hoarding all the food they need.

“Since Clarke is going, please don’t let anyone sneak in booze,” Octavia warns.

“Yeah,” Marceline agrees. “Remember last summer at the lake?”

“Clarke passed out on top of your car, you almost burned the tent, Raven woke up on a tree, and I almost drowned, so, yes, I do remember…sort of.”

Marceline smirks, “let’s save that kind of fun for prom.”

Bonnie rolls her eyes at her stories but Marceline knows that she finds them funny. But seriously, don’t bring booze to a party if Clarke is going.

“Girls! Girls! Girls! Can we get marshmallows, please?” It’s impossible denying something to Bolin when he asks for it so sweetly.

“Sure thing,” Bonnie concedes. “Go get some candy too.”

After they get everything they need, they stuff everything in Marceline’s car and she drives them home.

“Who are you inviting?” Octavia asks curiously.

Bonnie opens the same notepad from before. “Let’s see: you guys, Clarke, Asami, Korra, Finn, Jake, Murphy, Lauren, René, Opal, Wells, Phoebe, Lexa--because why not--, Kuvira, Raven, and Monty. That’s about it. Bolin I had Mako in mind too, do you think he’ll be able to go?”

“Oh, I’ll make him go,” Bolin says adamantly. “My bro needs to see the light of day more often. He’s been buried in books and work for months.”

“I hope he doesn’t mind being in a pool party with both of his ex-girlfriends.” Octavia mumbles.

“He has to grow up,” Bolin continues. “Especially if they are gonna get together—oops” Bolin covers his mouth as if he had revealed the location of the city of gold.

“Excuse me?” Octavia teases, “Say that again.”

“Why can’t I keep my big mouth shut?” Bolin whines.

“Don’t worry man, we already knew there was something brewing there. We were just not aware it was common knowledge.” Marceline says.

Bolin sighs in relief, “Oh good, good, I thought I had screwed up there for a minute. Well, I’m ‘Sami’s best friend so she talks about it a lot. Opal was also telling me how she sees something there. Honestly, even Daredevil can see it, and it’s painful.

“It is very obvious...” Bonnie mumbles.

“Maybe the pool party will help,” Bolin says.

“Yeah, maybe it’ll help you and Opal too,” Octavia says and the three girls burst into laughter when Bolin covers his face in embarrassment.

Marceline drops everyone off and leaves Bonnie to be the last one. Once they get to her house, her butler and maids unload Marceline’s car in a pinch.

“Thanks, again,” Bonnie says as he gets off the car.

“Anything for you, princess.” Marceline rolls up the window and drives away.

Bonnie stands in front of her house’s door for a while and sighs to herself. If only Marceline could see she was trying so hard to be just as obvious.


	7. Korra: Now or Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra finally takes her leap of faith.

Asami had been working on the car for a few hours. Korra didn’t mind, though. She could watch Asami do this for the rest of her life. Asami repairing a car was something fascinating to look at. Her face covered with a level of concentration that only allowed a few smiles to escape when she tweaked something back into place. Even when she went under the car, Korra tried her best to crouch as low as possible to keep looking at her.

By the time she finished, Asami was covered in smudged grease stains and sweat trickled down her temples. Korra swallowed hard and struggled to not stare. Asami was pretty at every moment but this particular state was her weakness.

“That should do it,” Asami says, tucking her tools back into her box.

Korra shakes her head to wake herself up, “That’s all? Well, thanks…Are you going to Bonnie’s pool party on Friday?”

Asami nodded, “Of course, I wouldn’t miss it.” Asami gathers all of her things and puts them in the trunk of her car. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Asami leans in and gives Korra a kiss on the cheek. She retreats with a smile, gets in her car, and drives away.

Korra stands there petrified and mad at herself. That was her chance to ask Asami out _. Why is it so goddamn hard?_

“You haven’t asked her out yet?” Jinora chimes in.

Korra jumps slightly, “Jesus! Why do you people insist on appearing out of nowhere and scaring me?”

“We don’t,” Jinora says. “Your head is so lost in the clouds that you don’t even notice us. You didn’t answer my question,”

“No I haven’t asked her out,” Korra sighs. “I really want to, though but every time I try to say it I just—I just freeze.”

Jinora giggles, “Man, you have it bad.” She clears her throat after Korra glares at her. “The way I see it, you can either wait for her to ask you out, leave a note in her locker, or just woman up and do it.”

“You know what, you are right. If I don’t do this know, I might lose the opportunity, and I don’t want to lose her.” Korra’s new found courage makes her want to run after Asami’s car and ask her right now. But, A) it’s getting dark B) Asami’s house is a little far away from hers and C) She can’t drive her uncle’s car there, so she settles for telling her first thing when she gets to school.

Korra goes back into the house, eats dinner, and then locks herself in her room. Amid doing her homework she decided to text Marceline to distract herself.

_K: Marce, are you there?_

_M: Yeah, I just dropped Bonnie off. Sup?_

_K: I’m gonna ask Asami out tomorrow, and I feel like I’m about to take a test a never studied for._

_M: Chill man, I’ll hold your hand._

_K: Gee thanks, my hand has been feeling lonely lately._

_M: Ok, but seriously you just gotta walk up to her and tell her. You like her, it’s obvious that she likes you._

_K: Here goes nothing I guess._

_M: That’s the spirit! And if everything fails, do what Clarke does and send nudes._

_K: I didn’t need the visual thanks. Plus her definition of “sending nudes” is sending pictures of her Naked palettes._

M: lol, that gets me every time. She might be sending/receiving actual nudes right now, idk.

K: Again, I didn’t need that image. Thanks anyway, now finish your chemistry homework or Bonnie will punish you.

M: Well, depending on what she does, I don’t think that’d be all that bad. Ya know? ;)

K:...Imma let you go.

Korra turns her attention back to her math book and finishes her homework.

She rolls in her bed for a while, trying to plan every word she will tell Asami tomorrow. The more she goes back and forth between different ideas, the more she realizes it’s better to just improvise, so she shuts down her thoughts and falls asleep.

 

The next morning, Korra wakes up with the same confidence from yesterday—Thank God. Korra quickly eats her breakfast and gets out of the house. She grabs her bicycle and rides it at top speed to school. To her surprise, Raven, Octavia, Marceline, and Bonnie are already there, waiting at the foot of the school’s stairs. And it’s way too early for any of them to be there. Raven shouldn’t show up until second period.

“I wasn’t aware there was a meeting scheduled for today,” Korra says.

“There wasn’t,” Bonnie replies. “I just got dropped off early.”

“Same,” Octavia says before yawning.

Korra glares at Marceline and Raven, “You two are up to something.”

Both Marceline and Raven place their hands on their chest in an exaggerated offended gesture. “We? We would never! We are two sweet innocent angels,” Raven coos.

Before Marceline could add something else, Lexa’s luxury Lexus rolled into its designated parking spot.

“Oh, I see what the fuzz is about.” Korra mumbles.

To no one’s surprise, Clarke gets out of the passenger seat and joyfully waves at her friends.

Korra had already seen Lexa so her reveal didn’t come as a shock to her, but Marceline and Raven were shook.

“Damn, Griffin really did it this time,” Marceline says.

“Yeah, no kidding. We should have pimped her out earlier,” Raven agrees.

Korra could not deny that Lexa was good looking but what really stood out for her was her style. Of course, her outfit was way more expensive than whatever Korra had ever worn, but she thinks she could pull off the cheaper version of this outfit. Lexa seems to have a liking for button-downs. The one she was wearing was a baby-blue one with a helm pattern, paired with beige pants, and a very expensive-looking Rolex watch on her left wrist.

Clarke wastes no time in taking Lexa’s arm and putting it over her shoulder. Damn, Korra wishes _she_ could be that straight-forward.

“Hi guys, this is Lexa. Some of you have already seen her.” Clarke introduces her…girlfriend?

Lexa smiles brightly, “It’s a pleasure to meet you. Clarke has talked wonders about you.”

“I hope we live up to the expectations.” Raven jokes.

Clarke laughs, “You will. Well, I’ll go show Lexa around the school. I’ll say you later.

Clarke takes Lexa by the hand and leads her into the school building.

“Clarke didn’t get herself a girlfriend, she got a daddy.” Raven sings.

“Raven!” Octavia scolds and smacks her on the back of the head.

Raven hisses but her urge to laugh is bigger so she laughs it out.

“No, Raven’s right. Lexa’s gon treat her right,” Marceline agrees.

Bonnie tries to smack Marceline too but she ducks and avoids the hit. “Missed me,” she sings in triumph before running into the school building.

Bonnie groans in annoyance and goes chasing after her.

“C’mon Octavia, we gotta see that!” Raven forces Octavia up by pulling her backpack. “Korra, are you coming?”

“You go ahead, I’ll catch up.”

Right after Octavia and Raven disappear, Asami’s car rolls into the parking lot.

Korra takes a deep breath and approaches the car.

“Hi Korra,” Asami greets her. “How’s your uncle’s car doing?”

“It runs just fine, thanks again.” Korra bites her lip trying to gather her courage. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure, is there something wrong?” Asami looks slightly worried.

“Would you—would you like to go out with me?” Korra stammers.

“Are you asking me out? Like on a date?” Asami’s quickly switches from worry to disbelief.

“Yes, yes I am,” Korra replies.

She’s not ready for what happens next. Asami gently grabs her face and kisses her. Actually kisses her. It takes her a few seconds to fully process what’s going on. It feels like her soul was temporarily snatched from her body and sent back. When Asami pulls back, Korra immediately wants to kiss her again. That’s all she wants to do for the rest of her days.

“So, is that a yes?” Korra breathes, still overwhelmed.

Asami leans in and kissed her again. “It’s a ‘hell yes’”.


	8. Clarke: And So It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and the girls go swimsuit shopping! yay!

Clarke wishes she could stay with Lexa all day. New students always catch a certain amount of attention, but Lexa is like a freaking lighthouse and everyone else is a ship. What amuses Clarke the most is that Lexa ignores everyone. She just looks at her and listens to her as if they were the only people in the world.

“Your friends seem cool,” Lexa says.

“Yeah, you’ll love them. They are…special.” Clarke replies. Yes, special.

“That reminds me,” Lexa starts. “I don’t have a swimsuit for Bonnibel’s pool party. Would you like to help me pick one? Your friends can come too if they want.”

“Absolutely!” Clarke says with too much excitement. “I’ll let the girls know.”

 

Clarke walks Lexa to her first class. She bids Clarke farewell with a kiss on her cheek, and Clarke is left there, digging her nails into her notebook. She has to control herself.

“What’s cooking, good looking?” Wells asks suddenly.

Clarke jumps slightly. “Not much, we’re planning on going swimsuit shopping at your dad’s mall. Wanna come?”

“Sounds good. The boys and I should find something interesting to do while you and Lexa hook up in some random change room.” Wells says teasingly. Clarke knows he’s joking, but the thought itself makes her blush.

“I mean, I wouldn’t be opposed to—”

“Stop. I’ll meet you there after school. Be sure to text the girls.”

“Yeah, I’ll text them. See if anyone needs a lift.”

 

Luckily for Clarke, her teacher doesn’t show up. It’s not uncommon, Mr. Varrick only shows up when he wants. Clarke never understood why a billionaire would like to work as a teacher of a public school, but everyone needs a hobby.

_C: guys, shopping spree at Arkadia Mall after school._

_M: I’m in._

_K: Did I miss anything?_

_C: Not much._

_M: Korra, I didn’t see you before going into class. Where were you?_

_K: I’ll tell you guys when we get out of class_

_C: Cool, text your girlfriends and tell them they’re invited too. Wells is gonna take care of telling the boys._

She then texts Raven

_C: dude, we’re going swimsuit shopping after school, you in?_

_R: Of course I’m in. Are you gonna get a new swimsuit to impress your new daddy?_

_C: Why are you like this?_

_R: C’mon, isn’t she? You would call her that, admit it._

_C: Why don’t you do me a favor and tell Octavia._

_R: Sure thing, you totally would though._

 

Clarke hates that Raven may or may not be right. Since no one is here to teach her anything useful, Clarke decides to spend the rest of the class doodling. Her next class is just as uneventful but at least Asami is there to keep her company. Speaking about Asami, she looks happy, way too happy. Clarke decides to find out what’s that about.

“You’re in a pretty good mood today, ‘Sami.” Clarke starts. “Any good things happening in your life?” She finishes, with a smirk.

“Uhm, you could say that.” Asami tries to compose herself but her grin is still there.

“Spit it out, girl. You know I’ll scoop it out of you one way or another.” Clarke says.

“Ok, but try to keep quiet. I don’t want to get kicked out of class.” Asami whispers. “Korra finally asked me out!” She whispers again in a higher pitch.

“No shit!” Clarke says, mimicking Asami’s high pitch whisper. “This is awesome!”

Asami’s phone vibrates and she sneakily replies to the text. “Korra says you wanna go swimsuit shopping after school.”

“Ah, yes, I was about to tell you.” Clarke replies “You should get one. You know, now that you have a special somebody to look good for.” Clarke winks for added effect.

“As my momma always said, if you got it you gotta flaunt it.” Raven chimes in.

“Raven, what the hell?! This is not your class!” Clarke says, still yelling/whispering.

“I know but I was bored and I saw there was an empty desk behind you,” Raven says. “Anyway now that you ladies are dating someone, you gotta let them now the prize they just won.”

“Explain,” Asami says a little confused.

“You gotta pick the most bomb swimsuit ever. Let them girls know they’re lucky that this whole piece of cake is theirs.”  Raven gestures at the other girls’ bodies for emphasis. “On another note, I’m really hungry and I would kill for some cake right now.”

Good thing their teacher was practically asleep on his desk because Raven kept rambling for the rest of the class and all that cake talk managed to make Clarke hungry too. The three girls are beyond relieved when the last bell rings and they’re free to go raid the mall.

“Do you need a lift, Rae?” Clarke asks.

“Yes, please. I’d love to ride that masterpiece of a car.” Raven replies.

“One of our finest works indeed,” Asami adds. “I’ll go see who else needs a lift and meet you guys at the food court.”

Clarke and Raven leave Asami behind and go look for Lexa.

“So, what do you have in mind for your swimsuit?” Raven inquires with a mischievous look. “I recommend a healthy amount of cleavage with just the right amount of booty.”

“You are incorrigible,” Clarke says, smiling and rolling her eyes. “I was thinking about a bikini, either white or blue.”

“Raven approves that,” her friend says.

“Are you going to get one too?”

“Hell no. Girl, I ain’t got spare money to buy just a top for forty bucks. I’m using the same one from last summer, and I’ll probably keep using it until it falls apart. I’ll just be there to give my wise advice to any poor soul who might need it.”

Clarke continues to laugh at Raven’s comments when they see Lexa coming down the hall. Finn and Jake are with her. Jake is slightly glaring at her while Finn is fully invested in their conversation.

“Hi guys,” Finn greets them. “Lexa was telling me about her sick skills in Battlefield.”

Lexa chuckles slightly. “You guys should really come play at my house some time. I have so many videogames.”

“Sounds awesome! Let’s go, Jake, Bonnie must be waiting for us. We’ll see you guys at the mall.” Finn waves goodbye while Jake still glares at Lexa.

“They’re lovely,” Lexa says. “Jake is a little mad because I once destroyed him in Overwatch. I didn’t know it was him, though.”

Clarke wastes no time in getting under Lexa’s arm, and Lexa doesn’t complain at all.

“Raven is gonna ride with us,” Clarke informs.

“Cool, Octavia and Murphy are coming with us as well. Apparently, all your friends seem to know me.” Lexa says with a smirk.

“Well, it’s hard not to talk about you,” Clarke admits with a little bit of shame.

Lexa only smiles at her fondly, “you’re so cute.”

“And I’m hungry,” Raven interrupts. “So lego people, before my stomach eats itself.”

They walk to the exit where Octavia and Murphy are waiting for them. Raven runs to hug Lexa’s car, even though she practically assembled it.

“I still can't believe how beautiful it is.” She says with a sentimental tone.

“Don’t lick the car, Rae.” Murphy teases. “It’s expensive.”

“Duh, I know.” Raven scoffs. “I only do fancy jobs.”

“You and Asami truly did a magnificent job.” Lexa agrees.

 

Their ride to the mall is anything but chill. Raven and Octavia make Lexa crank Jason Derulo’s “Swalla” to full volume while Murphy wishes he could jump out the window.

At first, Clarke worries that this might be too over the top for Lexa, but she realizes there’s nothing to worry about when starts singing along with Raven and Octavia. Shortly thereafter, Clarke joins them. And now Murphy is really considering jumping off the car.

“Oh thank God!” Murphy exclaims when Lexa parks the car and turns off the engine.

“C’mon, where’s your party spirit?” Octavia says.

“One thing is doing a sing-along and another is having Raven almost twerking next to me while shouting a Nicki Minaj verse.” Murphy counters.

“Whatever man,” Raven says dismissively. “You gotta learn to enjoy life. Now let’s go. I’m still hungry.”

They meet the rest of their friends at the food court and they all get some Cinnabon.

Lexa lets Clarke feed her. Clarke still doesn’t know how Lexa manages to be so cute yet so hot at the same time. Korra also lets Asami feed her, that makes Marceline grin widely.

“Are they finally a thing?” Bonnie asks.

“Yep,” Clarke confirms.

“That sneaky little bitch,” Marceline says, still grinning. “That’s where she was today after we went inside.”

“Hey, while you guys go shopping, the boys and I are gonna go wreck the arcade place. Maybe we can go watch a movie after you’re done.” Wells informs.

“It’s all on the house!” Jake cheers, running ahead of the group of boys.

“I don’t even know why I’m here.” Mako mumbles.

“Oh C'mon! There’s more to life than just your room.” Bolin says.

“Yeah, besides, we brought you to see if your dusty ass still has the highest score in House of the Dead. Oh, wait, you don’t because I beat you!” Monty laughs.

Mako grinds his teeth, “you got yourself a challenge.” He stands up abruptly and races Monty to the arcade place.

“They’re gonna set a store on fire one of these days.” Octavia comments and the rest of the girls nod in agreement.

 

After they finish their treats, the girls follow Clarke into her favorite swimsuit shop. Bonnie and Marceline disappear inside a nearby bookstore, Raven drags Octavia into GameStop, and Korra takes Asami to check out some workout gear at Under Armour. This leaves Clarke and Lexa alone at the swimsuit shop, and honestly, Clarke is not complaining.

She lets Lexa take her time going through the racks, sneakily pushing her towards the suits that she would like to see on her. Lexa picks a slick black one-piece that has large cutouts at the sides. Clarke picks a white bikini and follows Lexa into the change rooms.

Clarke puts on the bikini and takes a good look at herself in the mirror. It is quite cute. There’s a healthy amount of cleavage like Raven suggested, and the dainty strings at the sides give it the right amount of tease. Speaking about tease, a somewhat inappropriate idea pops into Clarke’s head. She peeks outside to make sure the coast is clear before knocking on Lexa’s change room.

“You done in there?” Clarke asks innocently.

“Yeah, would you like to see?” Lexa replies, unlocking the door.

Clarke swiftly gets inside and swallows hard when she sees Lexa. The cutouts on the sides allow Clarke to see a little bit of the lines of Lexa’s abs. Its higher part stops right before her breasts and Clarke is suddenly mentally cursing that small piece of fabric that denies her a little bit underboob tease.

“T-that looks great on you.” Lexa stammers, gawking at Clarke.

Clarke can’t even reply. Her eyes rake Lexa’s body all the way to her lips, then her eyes, and then back down again.

“Do you know where it would look better?” Clarke breathes, slowly getting closer to Lexa and wrapping her arms around Lexa’s neck.

Lexa doesn’t let her finish. Before she knows it, Lexa’s soft lips are on her own, kissing her tenderly. Clarke wants to kick things up a notch and pushes Lexa against the wall, pressing her body against Lexa’s earning a soft whimper from the other girl. Lexa picks up on Clarke’s intentions and runs her tongue over the blonde’s bottom lip. Clarke happily obliges and lets Lexa’s tongue slide into her mouth. She smirks into the kiss when she feels Lexa’s hands toying with the strings that keep her top in place.

“Clarkey! Are you in here?!” Raven’s voice echoes through the change rooms.

_Fucking Raven._ “You should answer her,” Lexa whispers, lowering her head to nip at Clarke’s neck.

Clarke bites her lip to prevent any sounds from escaping. “Y-yeah, I’ll be out in a minute.”

“We should probably go out.” Lexa’s says against Clarke’s skin. “I would hate to get these dirty before we pay for them.” She says slightly tugging at Clarke’s bottom.

“Then we should buy them right now—”Clarke bites her lip harder when Lexa bites down at the base of her neck.

Lexa slowly removes her hands from Clarke’s body. Clarke takes a step back and wants to throw herself at Lexa again when she sees the smug smirk on the brunette’s lips. Too bad Raven is looking for her outside.

She exits the change room and Raven is standing there holding her clothes.

“You’re unbelievable,” Raven says, handing her the clothes.

“I take dares pretty seriously, Rae,” Clarke replies with a lot of pride.

Raven rolls her eyes, “whatever horndog. Just go pay for that, it’s already tainted.”

_It would be more tainted if it weren’t for you,_ she thinks. Lexa comes back out fully clothed a few minutes later. Clarke can’t wait for the pool party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raven, you and your awful timing.


	9. Marceline: You Don't Even Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shopping trip but from Marceline's perspective.

Marceline didn’t think about it twice when she received a text from Clarke saying that she wanted to go swimsuit shopping. Not that she wanted to buy one, but she knew it could be fun.

Right now she’s sitting in algebra with Bonnie in front of her and Jake passed out behind her.  Good thing Miss. Kya is the type of teacher who lets her students sleep in class, but Jake will regret it when the test rolls by.

Marceline leans forward to perch her head almost over Bonnie’s shoulder. “Hey Bon, you wanna go shopping after school?”

“Sure,” Bonnie says with her attention still on the board. “What do you want to buy?”

“Me? Nothing, I’m broke. But Clarke wants to go swimsuit shopping and I thought it’ll be fun.” Marceline replies.

“Sounds good, but why would Clarke buy a new swimsuit? I thought she already had more than one.” Bonnie argues.

“Oh, she does. But you saw Lexa right? Clarke wants to look extra good for her.”

“That makes sense I guess.”

“Do you think it’ll be too much if I get Clarke a jacket that says ‘Daddy’s Girl’ for her birthday?” Marceline asks trying to contain her laughter.

“God damn it, Marceline. I would say that it would be too much, but I’m sure you and Raven are going to buy it anyway.” Bonnie sighs.

“That new girl, Lexa, is she Clarke’s girlfriend?” Finn chimes in.

“You could say that,” Marceline says. “Why do you ask?”

“I saw them together today in the morning and was curious. Also, all of the boys are kinda jealous of her because she’s some sort of girl magnet.”

“Daddy material,” Lauren sings from a few seats behind them.

Bonnie glares and Marceline shrugs, “she said it not me.”

“Oh, Finn do you wanna go shopping with us after school?” Marceline asks.

“Yeah, Wells just texted me about it. I need to get new headphones after Jake sat on mine and broke them."

“It was an accident,” Jake says in a muffled sleepy voice.

“I can give you guys a ride,” Bonnie offers. “I’ll see you in the parking lot after school.”

After their class is over, Marceline walks with Bonnie to their next class.

“Are you sure you don’t want a new swimsuit too?" Bonnie asks her.

“Why? Would you like to see something specific on me?” Marceline smirks, making the redhead blush slightly.

“I-I was asking in case you didn’t have one!” Bonnie exclaims defensively.

Marceline laughs, “Chill Bon, I was joking. And no, I don’t want one. I have one that’s fully functioning.”

“Same here,” Bonnie replies. “I do want to look for new books though. I need something new to read. Any recommendations?”

“Mmm, you know I’m not a huge literature girl. I do have some fanfics I can recommend.”

Bonnie sighs, “Why do I even bother?”

Marceline nudges her friend on the shoulder, “You know you can’t live without me.”

Bonnie rolls her eyes but smiles, “Yeah, I definitely can’t.”

Their world history class is as boring as ever, although Bonnibel keeps poking Marcy to prevent her from falling asleep. Bonnie is really stubborn about Marceline paying attention in class; and even though she would hate to admit it, Marceline is thankful for that. If it weren’t for Bonnie, she would’ve dropped out of school a long time ago.

In the beginning, she didn’t like the idea of being tutored by one of the school’s princesses, but Bonnie proved to be so much more than that. Sure she was very prim and proper, most of the time, but she was also kind, caring, and actually fun to be around. And she was always down to participate in Marceline’s shenanigans.

When their class last class is over, the girls walk outside to wait for Finn and Jake.

Pete drives them to the mall, and just as the car stops, Finn and Jake jolt out of it and run towards the food court.

“Anyone would think their mother doesn’t feed them,” Bonnie comments.

“Can you blame them? There’s a buy-one-get-two-free cinnamon roll deal!” Marceline exclaims. “And I’m buying our food today. I appreciate your Sugar Daddy habits, but I want to reciprocate.”

Bonnie groans, “I'm convinced you call me that because you know that I hate that term.”

“Of course I do.”

“If I agree to let you buy me cinnamon rolls, would you stop?”

“Sure”

“Thanks.”

“I’ll call you Sugar Buddy instead.”

Bonnie groans louder but laughs at the same time. “Again, why do I even bother?”

“I don’t know either, my Glucose Guardian,” Marceline continues.

“Let’s just go,” Bonnie takes Marcy’s hand and leads her to the food court.

Eating with her friend proves to be cheesier than usual. Watching Clarke feed Lexa and Asami feed Korra is giving her diabetes, but she’s actually happy for her friends. She’s particularly proud of Korra; she’ll by her a “well done” sticker star later on.

After they’re done, Clarke leads them to the swimsuit shop but Bonnie and she derail to check out the books at a nearby bookstore. She kinda wanted to see what Clarke was going to do…You know what, scratch that, knowing Clarke she did not want to know what she was going to do.

 Marceline watches as Bonnie thoroughly inspects every section of the bookstore. She thinks the redhead looks really cute when she’s concentrating hard. Honestly, Marceline wouldn’t mind watching Bonnie do this all day. Eventually, though, the other girl picks out a book and goes to the register to pay for it.

“Got what you were looking for?” Marceline asks.

“Mmmhm,” Bonnie nods. “I know you’re not a huge fan of books but you can borrow this one if you’d like.”

Marceline takes the bag from Bonnie’s hands. “I’ll do it for you, princess.” Marceline takes the book out of the bag and reads the title in silence to herself. Maybe she’ll enjoy this read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw the book was The Abyss Surrounds Us by Emily Skrutskie. It's gay, sci-fi, pirates, sea monster-fun so go check it out.


	10. Korra: Worth It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra realizes how bad she has it for Asami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I'll give you guys the beginning of the pool party on the next update. Also, good luck to everyone dealing with finals next week! (I'm one of those please kill me).

Korra can’t believe she didn’t ask Asami out sooner. She would let Asami feed her all day if the green-eyed girl would like to. The way Asami looks at her with such fondness is enough to make her heart twist in the best of ways. Her friends were right, she has it really bad.

When they finish their cinnamon rolls, Korra remembers that she wanted to check out a 50% off deal at Under Armour so she urges Asami into the store with her.

“What do you want to buy exactly?” Asami asks.

“I saw these cool workout sweatpants the other day. Mine are really worn out, so I could use a new pair.” Korra replies, sifting through the racks. “I just hope these have—POCKETS! They do have pockets! God bless.” Korra holds the gray sweatpants up and turns around to see Asami giggling at her.

“You’re so cute,” Asami says with a bright smile, and Korra turns into a mushy puddle again.

Korra blushes, "C-can you blame me, though? Most pants nowadays don't have pockets."

"No, I can't blame you," Asami replies, turning her attention to another rack. "Now that you mentioned it, I could get a new pair of leggings."

Asami walks up to Korra holding a pair of dark army green leggings in one hand and a pair of classic black ones in the other. "Which one?"

Korra hesitates for a moment, honestly, both would look great on her, but she settles for the green ones. "The green ones. They complement your eyes."

“Aww, sweetheart,” Asami cupped Korra’s face before disappearing into the change room.

Korra feels a small tap on her shoulder and turns around to see Marceline standing behind her, grinning.

“I’m so proud of you, here,” Marceline says before sticking a golden star sticker to Korra’s shirt.

Korra sighs but smiles, “thanks. I can’t believe I didn’t ask her out sooner. Where’s Bonnie?”

“At the swimsuit shop, I told her to get ahead so I could give you your star,” Marceline replies. “So, have you kissed her yet?”

Korra blushes furiously and Marceline laughs. “Korra and Asami sitting on a tree k-i-s-s-i—“

“Grow up, Marce.” Korra shoves her friend lightly.

“I’ll get you another gold star for that,” Marceline says. “You might be thirstier than Clarke.”

“No one is thirstier than Clarke,” Raven interjects.

“I thought you were already at the swimsuit shop, Rae,” Korra says.

“I was, but then I kinda sorta interrupted Clarke and Lexa when they apparently were about to hook up in the change room. So I left Octavia there and asked Bonnie to help her look for a swimsuit, and I came to look for you guys.” Raven explains.

“I bet you five bucks that they hook up during the weekend,” Marceline offers.

“I bet you five bucks that they hook up on Friday,” Raven counters.

“Deal.”

“We should go pay for these—oh, hey guys,” Asami says as she comes out of the change rooms.

“Cool, maybe we can go watch It later,” Marceline says.

Korra pouts, “you know I don’t exactly like horror movies.”

“Don’t worry, honey. I’ll hold your hand.” Asami takes Korra’s hand to emphasize her point and leads her to the register.

“You’re welcome,” Raven mouths before high-fiving Marceline.

After Korra and Asami paid for their clothes, the four girls walked to the swimsuit shop to meet up with the rest of the girls. After that, they went to the arcade place to look for the boys.

The boys were all being loud about Mako being a sore loser, but that was nothing new. After Wells calmed them down, they all walked into the theater.

“Just no making-out during the movie. Ok, Griff?” Wells says.

Clarke rolls her eyes, “Geez, Wells, I respect movies you know. But I might need to cuddle her if I get scared.”

“Ditto,” Asami adds and Korra is turning into a puddle again.

“I can work with that.”

The movie hadn’t even started when Clare was already cuddling Lexa. Korra still doesn’t know how she manages to be so straightforward. Bonnie, Raven, and Marceline were just stoked because they loved horror movies. Octavia wasn’t so much of a fan but she was holding up just well. Finn was almost completely hiding behind Jake, and Korra could swear that Bolin was about to jump unto Mako’s lap and cling to him. The rest of the boys looked alright.

“Are you scared?” Asami whispers into her ear making Korra jump slightly.

Asami giggles softly, “Yeah you are, come here.” Asami lifts the seat’s armrest and pulls Korra into a warm cuddle. Originally Korra wanted to be the one who cuddled Asami but she wasn’t complaining about this.

Korra had to be honest, it was really hard to focus on the movie when Asami was so close to her. All she wanted to do was kiss her, but Wells said no kissing and this was technically his theater. That didn’t stop Korra from snuggling closer to Asami, a gesture that made the taller girl smile.

She would be lying if she said she had seen the movie. All she knew by the end of it was that it was about some creepy clown, paper boats, and a boy in a yellow raincoat. She watched half of the movie and the other hour just looked at Asami’s face in the dim lighting. Again, Korra wasn’t particularly fond of horror films but if she got to cuddle Asami every time they saw one, then she’ll sing up for all of them.

The movie ended and Korra bid her friends goodbye and then followed Asami to her car.

“You didn’t even see the movie,” Asami says with a sweet smile.

“Can you blame me, though? I rather look at you than at that creepy clown. I don’t care if Raven says she’d hit that.” Korra replies and Asami laughs faintly.

Asami drives Korra home and when they get there they both get out of the car.

“Thanks, again for the ride.”

Asami takes Korra’s hand and pulls her in for a kiss. “You’re welcome”, she whispers against her lips.

Korra forgets how to breathe for a second before closing the small distance between them to kiss Asami again. The kisses between them so far have been all soft and sweet. Korra wants to kiss Asami in several different ways and several different places but not here in front of her house, where someone might see, so she slowly pulls away.

Asami looks upset at the loss of contact, and Korra can’t deny that her pouty face is the cutest thing ever.

“Don’t look so sad,” Korra starts. “We’ll have fun at the pool party tomorrow.”

Asami’s look goes from cute to dark. “You’re right, see you then.” She gives Korra one last peck before slipping out of Korra’s arm and getting into her car.

Korra thinks she might’ve signed up for more fun that she can handle, but as Clarke always says: “the most exciting situations are those you can’t control.”


	11. Marceline: Raven, why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really like the idea of a power duo between Marceline and Raven so more of that in this chapter plus Marcy helps Bonnie set up the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm done with finals, yaay!! And I'm flying back home tomorrow so have this update.

“Marceline, open the door!” someone calls. Marceline stirs in her bed but doesn’t get up.

“C’mon! I know you’re here!” They insist. She turns to her side and picks up her phone. _Five A.M., what the fuck._ She gets up however and goes to open the door.

“Raven?” Marceline asks, still groggy from sleep. “What are you doing here? It’s too damn early.”

“Can I get a ride to school?” Raven asks.

“Sure, but we don’t have school until seven.”

“Okay, I was on my way to raid Clarke’s fridge but the gates were closed and I can’t climb over them—I tried. So I figured you should have some good snacks.”

Marceline groans, this girl is unbelievable. “There’s candy and some leftovers in the fridge.”

Marceline lets Raven inside and then flops onto the couch. She would go back to sleep, but it’s a bad idea to leave Raven unsupervised in her house. Raven comes back with some Chinese food leftovers and a chocolate bar.

“So you’re telling me you rode your bike all the way to Clarke’s house, tried to climb over her gate, and then rode all the way back here when you failed just because you were hungry?”

“Mhmm,” Raven hums as she stuffs some noodles into her mouth.

“Don’t you have food at your house?” Marceline continues.

“I do,” Raven mumbles before swallowing. “But you know my mom only buys healthy shit and I was craving something that would increase my cholesterol. And you know my parents are strict with parole since the last time I sneaked out, so I waited for my dad to leave for work and used the noise of his car as a cover to escape through the back door.”

“Couldn’t you buy something on your way to school?”

“I lost my allowance in a bet with Finn. I won’t get any money this week except for your five dollars.”

Marceline eyes wander and then she remembers her bet with Raven. “Why are you so sure I’m gonna lose?” She frowns.

Raven grins, “I know my girl. If I don’t win, I’ll start looking for a sugar daddy. I hope y’all haven’t monopolized them all.”       

Marceline groans and buries her head under one of the couch’s pillows.

“At what time is the party, again?” Raven asks.

“4:30” Marceline mumbles, lifting the pillow just enough for Raven to hear her.

“Will there be booze?” Raven continues. 

“No, we’re not gonna thrash Bonnie’s house. You all are already ratchet enough as it is,” Marceline replies. 

“True, it wouldn’t be cool to break your girlfriend’s Ming Dynasty Vases,” Raven teases. 

“Uuuugh” is all Marceline manages to say before putting another pillow on top of her head

Raven stayed at her house until it was time to go to school. She thought about it twice before leaving her alone in the kitchen to go change out of her pajamas. Luckily, nothing was on fire when she came back.

A sudden _ping_ noise makes her stop what she’s doing to check her phone.

_Glucose Guardian_

_Remember you’re helping me with the final touches for the party after school._

_Marceline_

_Aye Aye captain, I can help you with the cleanup afterward too._

_Glucose Guardian_

_Thanks but other people will take care of that_ _J_

_Marceline_

_Oh yeah, you have people who clean up after you. You think your personal trash man can come and collect Raven?_

“Hey!” Raven protests from over Marceline’s shoulder.

“Dude, what the hell?!” Marceline shrugs her off. “It’s not polite to spy on people while they’re texting.”

“Whatever, let’s just go. The sooner this starts, the sooner it’ll end,” Raven says, grabbing her backpack and walking out the door.

Marceline rolls her eyes and follows her out. They get on Marceline’s car and drive to school.

“What are you thinking about?” Marceline asks when she sees Raven pensively looking out the car’s window.

“What I’m gonna buy with the five dollars you’ll give me,” she states.

“Again, I haven’t lost yet.”

“You will, though. If it weren’t for me, they would’ve hooked up in the change rooms yesterday. Plus, Clarke is gonna take Lexa back to her place after the party.”

“I’m not giving you anything unless I hear it straight out of Clarke’s mouth or you have another way to prove it.”

Raven smirks evilly and Marceline’s mind goes to a thousand different places at once. “Raven…I don’t know what you’re plotting but just don’t.”

“Too late,” Raven doesn’t let Marceline say anything else as she jumps out of the car and runs into the school building.

“Raven!” Marceline calls as she haphazardly closes and locks her car’s door.

“Whatever it is, give it up,” Octavia chimes in.

“I don’t even know what it is. I just know it’s not good,” Marceline replies.

“You know she’ll do it anyway. Let’s go.”

Marceline sighs and follows Octavia into the building. She knows it pointless to try to knock an idea off Raven’s mischievous brain. She’ll just have to wait and see what Raven comes up with.

She sits next to Bonnie in chemistry as she usually does. Not-so-happy yet thankful that the redhead is so adamant about not letting her fall asleep. Recess goes by in a blur, so Marceline thanks all the gods in the sky when the lunch bell rings.

Finn and Jake’s antics are always the best way to distract her. Today they’re competing to see who can chug chocolate milk the fastest. Whenever they did stuff like this, their table became the center of attention. Well more than usual, since they were sort of the high school’s popular clique, there was always some attention placed on them. Marceline would love to say that it was because of their flaming personalities, but in reality, it was because it is a clique made up of some of the richest kids in the city plus some of the school’s grade-A troublemakers.

 

Finn and Jake end their contest in a tie. But just as fast as they chugged that milk, they were running to the bathroom to let it back out. Poor guys, they’ll never learn. The next classes go by a little bit faster. Probably because they’re art and music and she actually enjoys them.

When the last bell rings, she’s dashing out of her seat to go look for Bonnie.

_Marceline_

_Don’t forget the party this afternoon_

_Thirsty Griffin_

_I wouldn’t miss it for the world ;)_

_Koriander_

_Me neither_

_Marceline_

_Don’t be late, but don’t arrive too early either_

_Thirsty Griffin_

_I’m always fashionably late excuse you_

_Koriander_

_I’ll be there just in time_

Marceline finds Bonnie in the parking lot, waiting for her.

“Alright, let’s roll,” she says.

She gets in the car and Pete drives them to the Banner estate. Marceline is no stranger to Bonnie’s house, but that doesn’t mean she stops being amazed by it.

“The outdoor pool and backyard are ready, Ms. Banner,” One of Bonnie’s maids informs.

“Thank you, Betty. C’mon Marcy.” Bonnie grabs Marceline’s hand and leads her outside.

“It’s kinda cold outside. Wouldn’t your indoor pool be better?” Marceline suggests. Yes, Bonnie had two pools but that wasn’t uncommon for rich people around here.

“Don’t worry, this one has a heater too; plus, we have more room out here for the speakers and the tables and we can go to ‘the castle’ after we’re done fooling around in the water,” Bonnie says.

_“The Castle”_ was almost like a small house in Bonnie’s backyard. It’s almost like her parents knew their daughter was bound to be the host of all parties so they built her a smaller house that she and her friends could trash. It was full of stuff guaranteed to keep a group of lawless youths entertained.

“I just want you to help me move some things in there.” Bonnie points at the castle and Marceline follows her inside.

“My dad bought my mom some new Christmas ornaments and he’s hiding them in here. Just help me get them out of the way and into one of the storage closets.”

Marceline does as she’s told and helps Bonnie get the boxes out of the living room where the giant screens are. The Castle has a few rooms that are just there for storage and are kind of hidden at the end of corridors. Marceline then remembers Raven’s devilish grin from earlier and suddenly has the urge to lock all those closets. She knows she’s gonna lose the bet, but she’ll drag it out as long as she can.

“Bonnie, don’t you think we should lock the storage rooms? You know, for extra security.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Our gang is kinda unpredictable. Ok, I’ll lock them.”

The sudden loud, blasting sound of Daddy Yankee’s _Gasolina_ startles them both.

The look out the window to see Octavia and Korra trying to take the AUX cord away from Raven.

“We should go take the cable from her before she plays something worse,” Marceline offers.

“Agreed.”

“You guys are always ruining my fun!” Raven exclaims as Octavia unplugs her phone from the speakers.

“We’re on high-end property, Rae. We have to behave.” Octavia says.

Raven whines, “Fine, as long as you don’t play opera, I won’t complain.”

“Ms. Banner,” Peter calls “Ms. Woods and Mr. Jaha are here.”

“Ok, Peter. Tell them where to park their cars and then send them out here,” Bonnie instructs.

“Let the party begin,” Raven says as she pushes Marceline into the pool.

She’s so going to kill her.


	12. Clarke: Two Can Play That Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So...things are starting to heat up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole chapter wasn't showing before for some weird reason so I had to repost it. TL;DR of what I said on my previous note, I'm getting my wisdom teeth removed next week so I'll be knocked out for a few days also since this is a work in progress if you'd like to see our girls in certain scenarios hit me up and I'll incorporate your ideas into the fic. Contact info is in my profile or just dm me!

Clarke wakes up to a cute picture of a golden retriever all up on the camera. 

 _"This is Fish_ ", the caption says. It's Lexa's dog.  

Clarke smiles fondly at it until she receives the next text.  _"He likes to wrestle with Lexa."_  Surely Aden, Lexa's little brother sent the text but Clarke was not ready for the image of Lexa wearing only sweatpants and her Calvin Klein sports bra.  

Clarke now has a better visual of Lexa's abs and she knows she can do her laundry on those.  

 _"When are you going to come over? Lexa talks a lot about you."_ Aden continues, texting through Lexa's phone.  

Clarke is kind of eager to meet Aden, he seems like a sweet kid even though she has only heard of him. _"Soon, but Lexa agreed to come over first."_  

Clarke remembers that today is the day Lexa is supposed to come over and, after kissing Lexa in the change rooms, she knows she won't be able to control herself.  

 _Marceline the Meme Queen_  

 _-Hey Clarkey, your friend is over at my place raiding my fridge. Leave your gates open the next time._  

 _Clarke_  

 _-Raven?_  

 _Marceline the Meme Queen_  

 _-Yep_  

Clarke rolls her eyes and smiles 

 _Clarke_  

 _-Stop eating people's food._  

 _Bae Rae_  

 _-If you don't feed me, I'll find other ways to survive._  

 _Daddy Lexa_  

_There's more for you where this came from_

Clarke opens a picture of Lexa's abs in all of their glory. Yep, she definitely won't be able to control herself.

_Clarke_

_Tease_

_Daddy Lexa_

_See you at school_

Clarke gets ready and leaves for school. She sits on the school's steps waiting for Lexa to come by. Finally, she sees the shiny Lexus roll into the parking lot.

"You," Clarke says as she walks up to Lexa. 

Lexa leans in and kisses Clarke before she can continue protesting. "Yes?"

Clarke groan, "I hate you. Do you ever play fair?"

Lexa smirks, "Do you want me to play fair, babygirl?"

Something stirs within Clarke when she hears the nickname, she likes it. No, she loves it. Damn, Raven is going to have a field day when she knows this. 

Clarke presses Lexa against the car and throws her arms around the brunette's neck.

"I think I prefer that we both play dirty," she whispers against Lexa's lips before kissing her deeply. Lexa's hands settle on Clarke's waist. Clarke can tell that Lexa is trying not to get handsy because they're in a public place. 

"Could you at least get into the car?" A familiar voice says. 

Clarke reluctantly stops kissing Lexa and turns around to see Raven standing with her arms crossed. 

"It's not that you two aren't cute or anything but it's too early for this," Raven continues. 

The bell rings and Lexa steps away from the car and wraps her arm around Clarke. "We better head inside", she says and Clarke can only nod and smile like an idiot. She can practically feel Raven's eye-roll on her back as they walk into the school building. 

 

It's the beginning of the second period, and Clarke is sitting in her biology class in front of Raven. 

"Hey, so, is Lexa is still going to your house after Bonnie's party?" Raven asks. 

"Mhmm" Clarke hums, trying to seem nonchalant about it. 

"So you're getting some tonight, eh?" Raven teases. 

Clarke opens her mouth to protest but she can't really confirm or deny anything so she simply shrugs. 

"Yes, you are. I know you. I bet you're fantasizing about her right now," Raven says.

Clarke takes her phone out and types a message to Raven.

_Clarke_

_You can bet your sweet ass I'm hitting that if given the chance. Those abs...good Lord._

"I appreciate you recognize my sweet ass," Raven says. "So you've seen her abs?"

Clarke nods. 

"Irl or picture?" Raven continues. 

Clarke begins to type another message. 

_Clarke_

_Picture but I won't share so don't ask for it_

Clarke snaps a quick picture of her fingers wrapping around the hem of her pencil skirt and send it to Lexa. 

_Clarke_

_Wish you could pull this up?_

_Daddy Lexa_

_So it's your turn to tease now, huh? It's not polite to distract me like this during class._

_Clarke_

_What are you gonna do about it?_

_Daddy Lexa_

_Oh, you'll see_

_Bae Rae_

_No sexting in class_

Clarke whips her head back to see Raven peeking over her shoulder, looking at her phone. 

"Uh, do you mind?" Clarke asks. 

"Not at all. Please, continue," Raven replies with a smile. 

Clarke shooshes Raven away before putting her phone back in her pocket. She'll have to find a more private place to continue this. 

 

Clarke exits the classroom and starts walking toward the lunch room but, before she can make much progress, Lexa (popping out of seemingly nowhere) swiftly grabs her hand and leads her to the nearest bathroom. 

In the blink of an eye, she's dragged into an empty stall and she's pressed harshly against the cold metal wall of the stall. Clarke gasps when she feels Lexa's fingers wrap around her thighs and hoist her up. 

"You still think teasing me was a good idea?" Lexa growls into Clarke's ear before nipping it. 

This wasn't a good idea. It was an awesome idea. 

"It was a great idea," Clarke replies. 

Lexa smirks and kisses Clarke passionately. Her lips then drift away from her mouth to trail wet kisses down Clarke's throat. Clarke hears the bathroom door open and she bites her lip to keep herself from moaning aloud since Lexa shows no signs of stopping. 

Lexa lets go of Clarke's thighs and uses her body to keep the blond pinned to the wall. Lexa's hands slowly trail up Clarke's body making the blonde tighten her legs' grip around Lexa's waist. 

Lexa's hands wander to the bottom of Clarke's halter top, awaiting permission. 

"Please," Clarke pants and Lexa obliges by dipping her hands underneath Clarke's top and bringing them all the way to her breasts. 

"Lexa..." Clarke breathes and Lexa responds by sucking the blonde's neck harder and giving her breasts a light squeeze. Lexa's hands go underneath Clarke's bra and her thumbs start making tortuously slow circles over her nipples. 

Clarke can bearly hold back the moans at this point, desperately bucking her hips against Lexa's body to get any sort of relief. 

"How bad do you want it, babygirl?" Lexa whispers. 

"Please, Lexa," is all Clarke manages to say in between choked whimpers as Lexa continues to toy with her boobs. 

"Too bad you were being naughty earlier," Lexa says before taking her hands out of Clarke's shirt. "You'll have to wait." She untangles Clarke's legs from around her waist before putting the blonde down and leaving the stall. 

Clarke just stands there, frustrated, to say the least. But two can play that game. If Lexa thought she was being naughty earlier, she had a big storm coming. 

 

 

 


	13. Korra: Well, shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra is having a good time at the pool party until she has the foolish idea of making a bet with Asami.

“Korra, make yourself useful and help me get out of here,” Marceline says. Korra stretches her hand and pulls her friend out of the pool.

“I’m going to fucking kill you, Raven,” Marceline growls and Raven just laughs.

“Geez, Marce. Where’s your party spirit?” Raven says. “Also, you’re phone has been blowing up for a while now.” Luckily, Marceline had taken out her phone shortly before Raven pushed her into the water. Maybe she saw it coming.

“Since you guys seem eager to get into the water, you can go into the Castle and change,” Bonnie says.

Korra grabs her bag and follows the rest of the girls into the house. She walks into one of the bathrooms only to find Marceline in her underwear wringing out her clothes.

“Do you mind knocking?” Marceline asks.

“The door was open,” Korra replies. “Plus, I’ve seen worse. Remember when you got drunk over Christmas break and you and Raven ran naked around the lake?”

“Don’t remind me of my past,” Marceline says.

Korra smiles, “that’s your past, present, and future. So do you mind if I come in? I kinda wanna change.”

Marceline lets Korra in and then locks the door.

“Who was blowing up your phone earlier?” Korra asks as she gets rid of her tank top and gym shorts and gets in her swimsuit.

“One of my friends from back home,” Marceline replies. “She’s being really cryptic though, more than usual. She texted me saying ‘get ready for the mosh pit, shaka brah’. Like the fuck does that mean? So I’m just assuming she’s high.”

“That sounds about right,” Korra takes time to adjust her swimsuit to make it look just right. It’s a blue one-piece. It’s very simple and classic with a low-cut back and a high-cut leg.

“Girl, yes,” Marceline says, looking at Korra. “You look great.”

“Thanks, but don’t objectify me,” Korra replies.

“Nah-uh, Asami will take care of that,” Marceline finishes before shoving Korra out of the bathroom,

Luckily, Korra just trips a little when Marceline pushes her out the door. Lucky because Asami was standing right outside. Korra really tries not to stare, and she can tell Asami is trying just as hard but they both fail miserably. Yes, they’ve seen each other in swimsuits before, these exact same ones actually, but it’s different now. Back then, Korra had to make extra efforts not to stare at her because she didn’t want it to get awkward but now Asami is her girlfriend. She can admire her without restraint.

“You look stunning,” Asami says without hesitation.

Korra blushes, “so do you. But it’s not like you haven’t seen me wearing this before.”

Asami leans in and gives Korra a quick kiss on the lips. “I know, but it’s different now. Let’s get into the pool before the boys spill something inside it.” Asami says, taking Korra by the hand and leading her outside.

Everyone is here now. Some of the boys are gathered around the snack table and the others are inside the pool. Clarke is already on Lexa’s shoulders trying to knock Raven off of Octavia’s shoulders.

“You go ahead and get into the pool, I’m gonna get a drink,” Korra says. Asami nods and makes her way to the pool.

Korra hadn’t noticed this before but there is something entrancing about the way Asami walks. The soft sway of her hips makes Korra’s eyes follow her up until she gets into the pool. Come to think about it, that reminds Korra of the way Clarke walks when she wants Lexa’s attention. Has Asami been talking to Clarke? And is that a good or a bad thing? Korra doesn’t know the answer to any of that, she just knows that whatever Asami is doing is effective.

It’s too effective, unfortunately, as Korra notices she’s not the only one staring. Mako, who is standing next to her, has his eyes glued to Asami as well.

“Hey, buddy boy, eyes up here,” Korra says, snapping her fingers twice to make Mako turn his attention to her.

“Sorry,” Mako apologizes. “It’s just distracting, but I guess you wouldn’t know.”

“Oh, I would know, because Asami is _my_ girlfriend,” Korra replies, really emphasizing the word _my_.

“Wait, what?”

“You didn’t see how we were acting around each other at the mall?”

“Well, yeah, but I thought that was just what girls did.”

_Seriously?_ “Well, now you know so I better not catch you staring again.” Korra forgets that she was originally going to get a drink and instead decides to get into the pool. She wraps her arms around Asami and gives Mako a stern look to further get her point across. It works because Mako looks away worriedly and waddles to where some of the other boys are playing volleyball.

“Cannonball!” Marceline shouts before jumping into the pool and splashing almost everyone inside it. She purposely jumps in close to where Octavia was standing just to knock Raven off of her shoulders.

“Thanks, Marce,” Clarke says and Marceline responds by saluting her.

“Ok, I deserved that,” Raven admits.

“You sure did,” Marceline laughs. “Hey! Bolin! Bring your game over here!”

“Sure thing!” Bolin throws the volleyball into the pool and then he and the boys who were playing with him get into the pool.

“Couples on separate teams,” Marceline says. “Loser does something for the winner.”

“If you lose, you do my math homework for two weeks,” Korra tells Asami.

“And if I win, you clean my car for two weeks,” Asami replies.

“Which car?”

“The Bentley.”

“Deal.”

Korra thought it would be an easy game. Granted, she was a basketball player but volleyball seemed similar enough and she had most of her basketball team on her side. What Korra forgot to take into account was that the other team had three actual volleyball players. So, long-story-short, they get owned.

“Why didn’t you tell us that Lexa is a volleyball player?” Korra says, glaring at Clarke.

“I kind of forgot about it,” Clarke shrugs.

“Fuck you,” Marceline groans. “You didn’t forget about it, you wanted to lose. Now I gotta be Bonnie’s lab rat for a week.”

“Why did you make a bet with Bonnie?” Clarke asks. “She’s not even your girlfriend.”

“I mean…” Korra starts but Marceline cuts her off.

“I thought I could get something out of it,” Marceline replies.

“You already get enough from Bonnie. What else could you want?” Clarke continues.

“It wasn’t a ‘thing’ I had asked her for.”

Clarke and Korra exchange a mischievous look.

Marceline rolls her eyes, “it wasn’t like that either.”

“Sure,” Clarke says before floating away toward Lexa.

Marceline sighs, “I just hope you’re bet with Asami wasn’t high stakes.”

Korra feels a pair of arms wrap around her shoulder and she already knows it’s Asami.

“Looks like you lost,” she says with a smile.

“Yeah, I’m ready to scrub the hell out of your car.”

“About that, I have an extra thing I need you to do when you wash my car.” Korra didn’t like the tone in which Asami said that.

“…What is it?”

“You have to wear a bikini top when you do it.”

_Well, shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready for the moshpit, shaka brahs?


	14. Clarke: Sore Loser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take the title literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my hand slipped and here we are. I hope y'all enjoy it and now I'll go book my place in hell.   
> Also, don't think I glossed over the pool party I just really wanted to write that from Marceline's perspective so we'll go back to that on the next chapter.

Clarke is grateful that Bonnie’s pool has a heater. The water is warm and is steadily making her stress dissolve. There’s something the water cannot get rid of, however, and that is the fact that she’s still hot and bothered from her little bathroom rendezvous from earlier. It doesn’t help that Lexa is parading herself around in that swimsuit that makes her look like a full-course meal. 

“Hey, beautiful, thought you might be thirsty,” Lexa says with an innocent smile, offering Clarke a cup of soda.

“Thanks, babe. Now get in here, the water feels great.”

Lexa does as Clarke says and immediately relaxes at the feeling of the warm water. Clarke gets in front of Lexa and snuggles up to her.

“You were right, this water feels amazing,” Lexa sighs happily.

“Not as amazing as your hands on my body,” Clarke mumbles just loud enough for Lexa to hear her. Lexa chokes slightly on her drink and that makes Clarke grin widely.

“Hey guys, come play chicken fight with us!” Octavia yells with Raven on her shoulders.

“You wanna play?” Clarke asks Lexa.

Lexa smirks, “always.”

Clarke wastes no time in getting on Lexa’s shoulders. Even when this is supposed to be an innocent playtime, Clarke can’t help but notice that Lexa is gripping her thighs more firmly than necessary. Lexa was not gonna give her a break, but that was okay, she wasn’t gonna give her a break either.

Clarke and Raven are pretty equally matched. It felt like the game was gonna go on forever until Marceline jumped into the pool and threw off Raven’s balance.

“Well, that’s a way to win,” Lexa says. “You wanna get down now?”

Clarke pouts, “But I like being on top of you.” Even though Clarke can’t see Lexa’s face right now, but she knows Lexa has a devious smirk on her lips.

“Yeah? Wait ‘till you get underneath me,” Lexa replies. She then dives down to let Clarke get off her shoulders.

Clarke is about to boast a witty comeback when she sees Lexa emerge from the water. She thought Lexa couldn’t get any sexier, oh how wrong she was. If it weren’t for the large audience, she would probably fuck Lexa right there and then.

“Clarke?” Lexa says with a small smile. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Clarke stares back in disbelief. “You’ve seen yourself, right? Excuse me if I need to really process how this is real.”

Lexa cups Clarke’s face with one hand and tenderly strokes her cheek with her finger. “If anyone has to process how they got so lucky, I feel like that would be me.”

“Couples on separate teams. Loser does something for the winner.” They hear Marceline yell and then see Bolin coming with his volleyball.

“Let’s see, if I win, I get to do whatever I want to you,” Clarke says.

Lexa smirks, “Clarke, you know I’m a volleyball player. I won’t lose.”

“I like it when you’re confident. What do you get if you win?”

“When I win, I’ll do whatever _I_ want to you and I can guaranty you won’t walk straight for a week.”

“Sounds like we have a deal.” This was a win-win situation.

The thought of having Lexa to her mercy was already thrilling enough, but the thought of having Lexa totally own her was sending Clarke into overdrive. Yeah, she felt like losing. She even tipped the odds against her by convincing the other two volleyball players (Bolin and Murphy) to join Lexa’s team.

Her plan worked perfectly. By the end of the match, Lexa’s team had beaten them by a landslide. Maybe it was a bit of a dick move to drag her friends down with her but they would’ve done the same, to be honest.

Clarke decides to ignore her complaining friends and floats toward where Lexa is standing.

“Told you I wouldn’t lose,” Lexa says.

Clarke can’t help but smile. “Unlucky me.”

Lexa swiftly pulls Clarke closer to her. “I know you’re eager,” she whispers in her ear. “But I don’t want to disrespect Bonnibel’s house,” she continues. Her hands caressing Clarke’s inner thighs purposely avoiding the place where Clarke needs her to be. “So you’ll have to be a good girl and wait.” Clarke has to swallow the gasp that was about to come out of her throat when she felt Lexa’s fingers brush over her covered center.

“Are you gonna be good, babygirl?”

“Yes,” Clarke whimpers.

“Yes, what?” Lexa asks while simultaneously pressing down on Clarke’s clit.

Clarke yelps, “yes, Daddy.”

Lexa hums in approval and brings her hands up to innocently wrap around Clarke’s waist. Clarke feels as if she’s going to die. Lexa is going to keep teasing her for the rest of the party and act like it’s nothing.

Luckily, there are several things to distract Lexa throughout the party. From the several fun games to Raven’s and the boys’ antics, there were many things that kept Lexa’s hands off Clarke. Clarke was grateful and frustrated by this at the same time. Lexa hasn’t touched Clarke inappropriately anymore because, as she said, she would hate to disrespect Bonnie’s house but that hasn’t stopped her from making inappropriate comments when only Clarke can hear. And all the storage rooms are locked for some reason, so any idea Clarke had of having some alone time with her girlfriend was foiled.

This didn’t stop Clarke from enjoying the party though. The water gun showdown, her awesome karaoke trio with Marceline and Octavia, even having Lexa teach her how to play pool, it was all a blast.

It was night now, and everyone had gathered in front of Bonnie’s massive flat screen to watch a movie. Clarke is comfortably sitting in between Lexa’s legs with her face snuggled into Lexa’s neck; happy to have Lexa’s arms wrapped around her and to have Lexa’s hands draw random shapes over her jeans.

“Don’t fall asleep on me, baby,” Lexa says.

Clarke smiles and kisses her neck. “I won’t. We still have stuff to do when we get back to my house.”

Finally, the movie ended and everyone started heading back to their houses. Clarke would be lying if she said she was sad it was time to go home. Sure she had a great time, but what was going to happen at her house was what she was really looking forward to. Especially after her mom called her and told her she would be working at the hospital the whole night.

When they get to Clarke’s house, Lexa parks her car and gets her bag. Clarke is about to get out of the car when Lexa stops her. Clarke doesn’t argue and stays there. Lexa appears on her door, picks her up and carries her out of the car.

“Seriously?” Clarke giggles. “This is so extra.”

Lexa smiles, “I said I would do whatever I wanted. I like picking you up.”

Clarke just rolls her eyes and lets Lexa carry her into her house. She just speaks to let Lexa know where her room is.

Lexa puts Clarke down on her bed and climbs on top of her. “You were so good today, babygirl,” Lexa says whilst kissing Clarke’s face. “I’m going to reward you now.”

Clarke moves her hands to put them on Lexa’s back but Lexa stops her. “You won’t touch me yet. I’m going to enjoy you first, okay?”

Clarke nods, “okay, daddy.”

Clarke brings her hands up to grip the pillow above her head as Lexa begins to drag her tongue down her neck.

“Please, take my top off,” Clarke pants.

Lexa smirks, “I love how you beg without me telling you to.”

“You’re so beautiful,” Lexa says as she takes Clarke’s top and bra off.

She trails kisses over Clarke’s collarbone and down her chest until her lips close around her nipple. She sucks hard on the pink bud while her hand kneads Clarke’s other breast.

Clarke moans loudly but Lexa covers her mouth. “You might wanna keep it down. We don’t want your butler to hear and come check on you.”

Clarke suddenly remembers Kane’s existence and yes, the last thing she needs is for him to come upstairs.

Lexa’s hand leaves Clarke’s mouth and slowly descends to the hem of her jeans, toying with the button.

“Lexa, please, just fuck me already,” Clarke pleads.

Lexa laughs. “A little desperate, aren’t we?”

Clarke groans, “it’s your fault for getting me all worked up since the afternoon—” Clarke’s sentence turns into a moan when Lexa slides her hand into her underwear without warning.

“You’re such a good girl, so wet for me,” Lexa says in a low, sultry voice.

Clarke looks down and sees nothing but primal desire on Lexa’s eyes and this just makes her even more aroused.

“Daddy, I really want to touch you.” Clarke pleads.

Lexa moves up to whisper into Clarke’s ear. “Not yet. Every time you cum for me, I’ll grant one of your requests.” She bites Clarke’s earlobe and pulls down her jeans and panties. “Is that okay?”

“Yes, daddy,” Clarke breathes.

Lexa then proceeds to slowly run her fingers up and down Clarke’s slit. She lingers there for a few seconds before pushing one of her long fingers into Clarke’s wet opening, her thumb circling the blonde’s clit.

“Daddy…”

“Yes, baby?”

“More.”

“As you wish,” Lexa says before pushing another finger into Clarke and picking up the speed of her thrusts.

“Oh, fuck!” Clarke exclaims. Lexa smothers Clarke’s noises with sloppy kisses. Again, they don’t want Kane to come upstairs, especially not now.

 Lexa continues her deep thrusts but now curls her fingers, hitting the spongy spot on the blonde’s front wall.

“Fuck Lexa, right there, don’t stop!” Clarke cries again. Lexa's mouth latches onto Clarke’s neck, leaving red marks of passion. Soon Clarke feels her walls tighten around Lexa’s fingers and her whole body tense up. She lets out a cry before unraveling. Lexa slows her thrust and lets Clarke ride out her first orgasm before pulling her fingers out of the blonde’s pulsating core.

“Good job, babygirl.” Lexa purrs into Clarke’s neck and kisses her still-trembling skin.

Clarke takes a minute to catch her breath before speaking again. “Can I touch you now?”

“You can, but just from the waist up.”

Clarke’s hands immediately go for the hem of Lexa’s shirt and practically rips the fabric off her, desperate to feel Lexa’s skin against her own. Lexa’s bra comes off next. Clarke pulls her into a deep kiss and both girls moan at the feeling of their bare tops pressed against one another’s.

“Are you ready for round two?” Lexa says with a smirk.

Clarke nods. Lexa lays one final peck on Clarke’s lips and starts kissing her way down Clarke’s body. The kisses turn into light nibbles the closer Lexa gets to her target. Lexa sticks out her tongue and takes one slow long swipe from the top of Clarke’s clit all the way to the bottom of her slit.

“Oh my God,” Clarke gasps and fists the sheets beneath her.  

Lexa takes hold of Clarke’s thighs to keep her legs still and starts eating her out as if she were her last meal.

“Holy shit, Lexa!” Clarke screams. Good thing Lexa is holding her down or else she would be flailing right now. “I should’ve begged you to fuck me back at the gala...”

The comment makes Lexa chuckle and the feeling of the vibrations makes Clarke keen.

Lexa encloses Clarke’s bundle of nerves with her lips and starts rapidly flicking her tongue over it. She alternates between sucking and flicking her tongue.

Clarke’s hands go for Lexa’s hair to keep her in place. Lexa groans with satisfaction at the feeling of having her hair pulled.

“Oh daddy, your tongue is the best thing ever,” Clarke manages to say in between short breaths.

This only spurs Lexa on more, picking up her pace with the only goal of making Clarke cum again. Clarke’s hips begin to buck to match Lexa’s strokes.

“Oh God,” Clarke pants. “I’m cumming again—” Clarke’s sentence is cut short by the knot in her stomach unraveling, her juices flowing out of her to coat Lexa’s chin.

“Your taste is amazing,” Lexa whispers while gently lapping at Clarke’s cunt, cleaning up the mess she had made.

“Can I take your pants off now?” Clarke asks as Lexa climbs back up her body. Lexa nods, giving her full permission.

Clarke kisses Lexa first, enjoying the taste of herself on Lexa’s tongue. She then rakes her nails down Lexa’s sculpted stomach, the hissing sound Lexa makes at the action is heaven to her ears. Clarke bites and sucks Lexa’s lower lip as she slides the jeans and panties off Lexa’s strong legs. Lexa moans when Clarke lifts up her leg and makes contact with her soaked pussy.

“Maybe you need me to take care of you now,” Clarke says in the same low, sultry tone Lexa used before.

“Actually, I have something else up my sleeve,” Lexa says before getting off Clarke and going to her bag to look for something.

Clarke looks at her intrigued, thinking about the many things Lexa could pull out of there. Her core starts pulsating once again when she sees Lexa pulls out a light purple strapless strap-on out of her bag.

“Now, we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to—” Lexa starts but Clarke cuts her off.

“Just get over here and let me sit on that.” The blonde says without much thought or care.

Lexa smiles, she loves Clarke’s bluntness. She gets back on the bed. and allows Clarke to slide one end of the strap-on into her. Her eager walls quickly clinging to it and drawing it deeper. Clarke climbs on top of Lexa and starts grinding on the strap-on, coating it with her wetness and getting it ready to slide into her. Clarke takes hold of the dick and slides it into her core.

“Oh my God” both girls moan in unison, completely overtaken by the euphoric feeling.

Clarke wastes no time and begins to bounce on the dick, relishing in the way Lexa moans every time the ridges of the strap brush against her clit. Clarke knows that Lexa won’t last long given how worked up she was from the previous rounds but Lexa manages to surprise Clarke yet again. She lies down, taking Clarke down with her, she then takes hold of the blonde’s hips and starts pounding into her mercilessly. Clarke can barely muffle her cries of ecstasy by biting down on Lexa’s shoulder.

“Lexa! I’m so close!” Clarke cries.

“Me too, baby,” Lexa groans.

Both girls dissolve into a pile of moans and grunts as they chase their release. Soon they are screaming into each other’s mouths as they cum. Clarke thinks that Lexa is done but without warning, the brunette flips her onto her back and begins to pound into her again with the same force from before.

“Jesus, fuck!” Clarke screams almost unintelligibly. She doesn’t care anymore if Kane comes up at this point. She can’t manage to keep quiet when Lexa is wrecking her like this.

“Yes, daddy, fuck me harder,” Clarke pants into Lexa’s ear and rakes her nails down Lexa’s back.

Lexa’s does as she’s told. She pulls out almost all the way before ramming the dick back into Clarke and setting a rough pace, making sure it goes as deep as it can. Clarke’s back arches off the bed as she takes everything Lexa is giving her. Clarkes lets out one final choked scream as her last orgasm hits her. Lexa kisses the side of her face as she slows down and lets Clarke ride out the shock waves. Finally, Clarke’s body stops trembling and Lexa slowly pulls the toy out of her before pulling the other side out of herself.

Lexa puts the toy aside and plummets on the bed beside Clarke.

“I’m definitely gonna be sore tomorrow,” Clarke says in between heavy breaths.

Lexa laughs, “Then you better rest, babygirl. Our friends want us to go get breakfast with them tomorrow.”

“Hmm, okay.” Clarke sighs. She knew she was going to be walking weird tomorrow and she knew Raven wasn’t going to shut up about it but she couldn’t care less, this was so worth it.

Clarke lets Lexa pull the covers on top of them and throw an arm over her. Clarke snuggles up to Lexa and drifts off to sleep.


	15. Marceline: Clown Car (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marceline's tongue slips and now she has to deal with a clown car of thoughts and emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bubbline is canon, my wig is in China, I haven't slept, there are tears all over my art project, I'm back in college, but nothing matters because #20gayteen KEEPS COMING THE FUCK THROUGH. And I know this is short but this is gonna be a three-parter soooo enjoy.   
> (P.S. Max and Chloe are coming and Hannah is Huntress)

She had just pushed Korra out of the bathroom when her phone rings.

“Max?” she answers.

“Hey there, Marce,” The girl on the other side says.

“Not that I don’t like hearing your voice or anything, but it’s kinda worrying when you call me out of the blue like this.”

“I was calling to tell you that Chloe and I are going on a little…vacation and so we’ll be out of town for a while. Don’t expect to find us in town for Christmas.”

“Okay…have fun I guess.” Marceline hears a loud noise coming from the other side.

“I’ll-I’ll call you later, I think Chloe broke something.”

Marceline doesn’t get any time to reply because Max quickly hangs up the phone after that. Those two were on to something and it was nothing good but Marcy didn’t really have time for that right now.

“Marcy, are you in there?” Bonnie calls from the other side of the bathroom door.

“I’m naked,” Marceline jabs back and giggles to herself.

“No you’re not,” Bonnie replies.

“How do you know? Have you been peeking through the door crack?” Marceline teases.

“Just open the door.”

Marceline does so and finds Bonnie holding a bottle of sunscreen.

“Your sunhat is outside and I brought you this ‘cause you get cranky when you get sunburnt.”

“Have I told you that you are the sweetest thing ever?” Marceline coos, cupping Bonnie's face and squishing her cheeks.

Bonnie swats Marceline hands away, “you have. Now put this on.”

“Would you mind putting some on my back? I can’t reach there.” Marceline says and turns around to give Bonnie full access to her back. “Don’t be shy.”

“I hate you,” Bonnie sighs.

“Uh-huh, sure.”

Once Bonnie is done, Marceline takes the bottle from her and squirts way too much on her chest and arms,

“Come here”, she says.

“What? Why?” Bonnie asks confused.

“I’ll put sunblock on you now. Hug me.” Marceline explains.

“But why like that—“

“Hug me.”

“Why are you like this—“

“Hug me!”

Bonnie finally gives in and complies. Marceline then starts humming as she rubs her arms on the other girl.

“Enjoying yourself?” Bonnie asks, slightly annoyed.

“A lot,” Marceline says before holding Bonnie tightly and start tickling her.

“Marcy! Stop!” Bonnie manages to say in between choked laughs.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Marceline chuckles.

“I am! I am!” Bonnie almost yells and Marceline stops.

“You’re the worst,” Bonnie pants.

Marceline cups the redhead’s face again and kisses her cheek. “But you love me.” She then looks out the window and sees Raven and Clarke playing chicken fight.

“They’re having fun without us! Come on!” Marceline grabs Bonnie’s hand and they both run into the patio.

Marceline lets go of Bonnie’s hand and jumps into the pool. “Cannonball!” She yells as she jumps into the pool and knocks Raven off Octavia’s shoulders in the process.

“Thanks, Marce,” Clarke says and Marceline responds by saluting her.

“Ok, I deserved that,” Raven admits.

“You sure did,” Marceline laughs. She sees Bolin and the others playing volleyball and calls out for him. “Hey! Bolin! Bring your game over here!”

“Sure thing!” Bolin throws the volleyball into the pool and then he and the boys who were playing with him get into the pool.

“Couples on separate teams,” she says. “Loser does something for the winner.”

She swims over to the edge of the pool were Bonnie is standing, “If I win, you do my chemistry homework for a month.”

“I thought you said couples.”

“Yeah, but you’ll have to do I guess,” She jokes and Bonnie jabs her slightly.

“Fine. If my team wins, you’ll have to help me with one of my newest experiments,” Bonnie says.

“Deal.”

By the time the game is over, Marceline’s team had been destroyed. Mostly because Clarke rigged the game against them which wasn’t fair at all but what’s done is done.

“Hey Marce, why so salty about losing? Did you bet something?” Finn asks her.

“I did. Now I gotta be Bonnie’s lab rat,” she replies.

Finn laughs, “You’ll be fine. And speaking about Bonnie…I, uhm, was thinking about asking her to the homecoming dance.”

That doesn’t sit well with Marceline, at all. It bothers her beyond her comprehension. “Well, Bonnie is actually going with me.” _Wait where did that come from?_ “B-but I think you should ask Hannah, I’m sure she’ll go with you.”

“You think? Okay, I'll give it a shot. And sorry about that, I didn’t know you and Bonnie were a thing.” Finn says before swimming away to join Jake and the others.

Marceline stands there trying to process what she just said to Finn. She doesn’t know why those words left her mouth without her permission. What was she gonna tell Bonnie now? If Finn finds out she lied about that…Should she actually ask Bonnie to the dance? Even if it was just as friends because there was nothing else between them, right? _Right?_ Marceline didn’t like Bonnie like that. _Did she?_ But if she didn’t like her like that then why was she so against the idea of Finn asking Bonnie out? Was it because she hated the idea of letting somebody else kiss Bonnie before she di—no, she was not going there it wasn’t that. _Or was it?_

_Oh no, what had she done?_


	16. Marceline: Clown Car (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High school is hard, life is too long, decisions, decisions, all of them wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I head-canon human Marceline to have a similar skin color as her voice actress, Olivia Olson.

“You ok there, Marce? You’re looking a little flustered.” Korra asks as she swims towards her. “Are you getting sunburnt already?”

“I still don’t get how you get sunburnt so easily,” Clarke chimes in. “You are far from the lightest person around and you’re always the first one to get sunburnt.”

“Guys…I fucked up,” Marceline says, looking dead serious at her friends.

“Like when Korra confused laxative powder with protein powder fuck up or when I drunk texted everyone’s ex fuck up?” Clarke asks.

“That was one time!” Korra exclaims defensively.

“Both,” Marceline replies.

The expression on Clarke’s face turns serious now, “ok, emergency meeting right now.”

The three girls get out of the pool and lock themselves into one of the bathrooms in Bonnie’s castle.

“What did you do? Clarke begins.

“So, Finn came up to me and said he was thinking about asking Bonnie to the homecoming dance and I lied and told him that Bonnie is going with me,” Marceline explains.

“Bonnie doesn’t know this does she?” Clarke continues.

“No...”

Clarke is about to say something but Korra cuts her off, “Why would you even say that!?”

“I panicked!” Marceline replies.

“Why would you panic?” Korra continues. “It’s not like you like Bonnie and didn’t want Finn going with her because you’d be jealous.”

Marceline remains silent.

“Wait, it is that isn’t it?” Korra says at first Marceline doesn’t say anything.

“I-I don’t know guys,” Marceline stuttered.

“Took you long enough to realize,” Clarke muttered.

“It’s not like that Clarke—” Marceline begins but Clarke cuts her off.

“Oh, bullshit Marceline it so is like that!” Clarke interjects. “You’ve had a crush on her even before she started tutoring you but once you became friends you ate it. And is painful to see because is so obvious that Bonnie has a crush on you too.”

Marceline sighs, “I guess you’re right.”

“There you go, admitting it is the first step,” Korra says mocking Marceline’s voice when she said it to her.

“Listen here you little shit—.” Marceline starts but Clarke stops her before Marceline jumps Korra.

“My point is,” Clarke continues as she pushes Marceline back down. “You have to be honest with her and you have to do it before she finds out you lied to Finn about homecoming.”

“Because she will find out,” Korra adds. “So, you’ve got this weekend to do it.”

Marceline starts taking deep breaths to calm herself down.

Marceline covers her face with her hands and groans loudly. “Why am I so stupid?”

“I’ve been asking the same thing ever since we met,” Clarke says and Marceline glares at her.

“Ok no, serious talk,” Clarke starts. “It shouldn’t be that hard. Just do it when you two are alone.”

“Yeah, you both spend a lot of time alone, so it definitely won’t be that hard,” Korra adds, still teasing.

“You wanna go, Korra!?” Marceline challenges and stands up.

“Let’s go, Abadeer!” Korra replies, standing up as well.

“No, no, no, we’re not doing that here,” Clarke says, pushing both girls back down. “We both know Korra would beat your ass, Marceline so let’s not do that.”

Marceline sits down grudgingly but she knows Clarke is right.

“You sort out this mess,” Clarke continues, pointing at Marceline. “And let’s head back outside.”

The three girls walk back outside and are greeted by an overenthusiastic Bolin spraying water at them. “Girls! Water gun fight, let’s go!”

“You’re on!” Korra says and swiftly runs to grab a water gun.”

“You act like nothing’s happened for now,” Clarke tells Marceline before sprinting after Korra.

“You ok, Marcy?” Bonnie asks her, scaring Marceline in the process as she popped out of nowhere.

“Wh-what? Oh, y-yeah I-I’m totally cool,” Marceline stutters. Marceline glances down at the water gun Bonnie is carrying before taking it and spraying the redhead.

“Hey, that’s not fair!” Bonnie laughs.

“Everything is fair in love and war, Princess.” _And I think this might be love—Stop it._

“Oh, you’re on!” Bonnie says, running towards the pool and grabbing another water gun.

Marceline starts running away from Bonnie and into the open part of the backyard were the rest of her friends are playing. She takes a moment to look at Korra and Asami who are spraying each other a few feet away from her. Korra runs out of water but instead of refilling her gun she grabs Asami by the waist and spins her around before picking her up.

“I was unaware picking up your opponent was allowed in water gun fights,” Asami says.

“It is when your opponent is your cute girlfriend and you ran out of water,” Korra replies.

Asami sprays Korra in the face and they both laugh.

“Fair enough,” Asami says and then kisses Korra on the cheek.

Marceline rolls her eyes at them but smiles nonetheless. Having something like that seems nice.

A cold spray of cold water on her back makes her whip her head back to see a giggling Bonnie standing behind her. Marceline wastes no time in chasing the girl around. The rest of the world seems to disappear as she chases the other girl around. Marceline wonders if this is what Korra and Clarke feel like all the time. Even if the activity of spraying each other with water is not particularly romantic or unique Marceline feels like she’s having the time of her life. But at the same time, she’s riddled with fear. Everyone says Bonnie likes her too but what if that’s not the case? Or what if she did like her but gets mad when she finds out she lied to Finn? And how is she even gonna start that conversation, what is she supposed to tell her?

“Kids! Pizza’s here! Bonnie’s mom calls for them.

Oh Geez, she’s gonna have to sort this out later but she better do it soon.


	17. Marceline: Clown Car (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much for slow-burn, I guess

They stop playing and go back to where they left their clothes so that they can change. Marceline is still trying to figure out how is she supposed to tell Bonnie and the anxiety of it all is tearing her apart.

A knock on the door startles her, “are you okay there, Marcy?” It’s Bonnie.

How long had she been in the bathroom? _Tell her now._ Should she? Was it a good time, will there ever be a good time? _Stop stalling you idiot, she’s waiting for you to answer._

Marceline takes in a deep breath, “actually Bonnie, could you come in here.”

Bonnibel walks in, her face looking somewhat concerned. “What’s wrong?”

Marceline tries desperately to find the words. “You promise you won’t get mad at me?” _Off to a great start._

Bonnie sighs, “what did you do now?”

Marceline fidgets with the hem of her shirt, “Finn told me he wanted to ask you to homecoming…I told him you weren’t interested.”

“Why did you do that?” Bonnie didn’t sound pleased, but she didn’t sound angry either. “Yeah, I’m not interested but why did you have to tell him for me?”

“Because…” Marceline starts but her voice falters. _It’s time to be honest with her._ “Because I like you, okay?” She finally admits.

Bonnie’s face changes dramatically. “You _like_ like me?”

“Yes, you’re the coolest, sweetest girl I’ve ever met. I’ve liked you since the beginning but then we became friends and I didn’t wanna ruin that, plus I didn’t know if you would like me back, a-and just the thought of you not seeing me—"

Marceline sentence was cut short by the overwhelming presence of Bonnie’s arms around her.

“What took you so long, you jerk!?” Bonnie exclaims. She pulls back, and Marceline uses her thumbs to wipe away the tear droplets lingering on the corners of the redhead’s eyes.

“So, is it appropriate for me to ask you to homecoming now?” Marceline asks with a wide smile.

Bonnie doesn’t answer and just nods enthusiastically, her smile even wider than Marceline’s.

“It’s not my vision but it’s good enough,” someone says from behind. Marceline turns around to see Korra and Clarke peeking over the door’s edge. Korra is holding her phone, presumably filming.

“It’s all digital now, you did great,” Clarke says.

“You fucking assholes!” Marceline yells at them, letting go of Bonnie. “You’re so dead!”

Korra and Clarke laugh before running away from the bathroom. Marceline is about to go chase after them, but Bonnie grabs her hand and stops her.

“Can’t you go kill them later? I was kind of enjoying the moment,” Bonnie says and pulls her into a hug again.

“Shouldn’t we go back outside? You’re the hostess, after all.” Marceline says.

Bonnie begrudgingly let go of Marceline’s shoulders. “I guess. I would look bad if I kept them waiting.”

The two get out of the bathroom and walk into the living room to find Jake and Finn fighting over the pizza and Bolin eating the marshmallows straight out of the bag. Clarke was over by the pool table letting Lexa teach her how to play. Which was totally not an excuse to press up against her suggestively, not at all.

Raven and Octavia are all over the tv trying to set something up while Korra and Asami are going through Bonnie’s game selection.

“I don’t think they need a hostess,” Bonnie smiles. “They seem to be right at home.”

“Abadeer!” Raven yells, “Get over here, we’re playing Smash!”

“You’re going down!” Marceline replies.

“I could easily beat you both,” Bonnie states.

“You wanna bet, Princess?” Marceline challenges.

“Marcy, it’s my game, and you already lost a bet today. You wanna lose another?” Bonnie continues.

Marceline smirks, “I’m a risk taker, sweetheart.”

Why does everyone like games like Smash and Mortal Kombat? Well, because anything that can button-mash can play it. And, without fail, that’s what most of them do as they play. Is not as much a game of skill as it is a game of chance at this point. The only ones who seem to know what they are doing are Bonnie, Finn, Jake, and Lexa.

“Once again, you have lost,” Bonnie sings and Marceline frowns.

The raven-haired girl sighs, “Fine. What do you want me to do?”

Bonnie taps her own lip thoughtfully. “I don’t know yet. I’ll let you know when I come up with something.”

“Hey Marcy,” Clarke chimes in. “Care for a little karaoke?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Marceline says.

“Alexa, play Despacito on Spotify,” Raven says.

“You did not,” Marceline groans.

“Clarke and you can be Justin Bieber and I’ll do Daddy Yankee. We’ll have to forsake Luis Fonsi for this one,” Raven finishes.

Neither Marceline nor Clarke wants to do this, but they know Raven will just keep replaying the song until they sing with her, so they comply.

After whatever that was, Clarke urges Raven to sit down and looks up the next song.

“What about this one?” Clarke suggests.

Marceline isn’t so sure. “That one? Now?”

“What better time?” Clarke argues. “I’ll do the backup vocals.”

Marceline turns around and her eyes meet Bonnie’s as the song starts playing.

“I don't know what to do without you,

I don't know where to put my hands,

I've been trying to lay my head down,

But I'm writing this at 3 AM

I don't need the world to see

That I've been the best I can be, but

I don't think I could stand to be,

Where you don't see me.

And autumn comes when you're not yet done,

With the summer passing by, but

I don't think I could stand to be,

Where you don't see me.”

As she sang the whole world seemed to disappear and Bonnie becomes the only thing she can see. She barely notices when the song ends, and she’s pushed away from the tv so that Bolin and Finn can sing YMCA.

After that disaster transpires, Bonnie decides it’s time for a movie. Some minor deliberation ensues, but eventually Avengers: Infinity War. Marceline would normally spend the whole movie talking about the logistics of it, but since there were more people in the room she had to settle for a quiet watching experience. Although, having Bonnie resting on her shoulder made it not as bad.

Before they knew it, it was dark outside, and everyone started going home. Marceline stayed until everyone was gone in case Bonnie needed help with the clean-up.

“You sure you don’t need my help?” Marceline asks, and Bonnie shakes her head.

“Betty and the others will take care of that…but you’re welcome to stay over if you want.” Bonnie offers.

Marceline is about to say yes when her phone rings.

“Yo, you left your door unlocked. And you have nothing in your fridge so we’re ordering pizza. You coming home soon?”

“Chloe?”

“No, this is Patrick. Of course, it’s me.”

Marceline groans.

“You should probably go take care of them,” Bonnie says, handing Marceline her stuff. “We can get breakfast tomorrow with the rest of the girls and then you can come over.” Bonnie leans in to kiss Marcy on the cheek. “Drive safely.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Marceline says with a wide smile as she walks out the door. Marceline gets in her car and immediately smacks the steering wheel in frustration. _They have the worst timing ever._

She rubs her temples to calm herself down and drives to her house. Chloe’s beaten-up pickup truck is parked next to her spot. She opens the door to find Max and Chloe sprawled on the floor eating pizza.

“She’s back!” Chloe says enthusiastically, standing up and running to hug Marceline.

“Hey, you,” Marceline says, patting Chloe’s back. “Not that I don’t like you guys but what are you doing here?”

“We destroyed the town via elemental forces of nature and now we’re running away from the guilt,” Chloe says with a very serious voice. This causes Marceline to peek over her shoulder to look at Max.

“She’s kidding,” Max reassures and Marceline sighs in relief. “Chloe shot a guy and now we’re fugitives,” Max finishes.

“What?!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What up everyone! Thanks for your patience and happy new year! So this fanfic doesn't really have a direction as I just spew whichever idea comes into my head whenever they come, so if you have any ideas for this fic (prompts, so to say) hit me up at @smol-shady on Tumblr or @TheSmolShady on Twitter. I'll make sure to give you credit for the idea.   
> On another note, I'm working in a way more structured Bubbline fanfic. Some characters from other fandoms would make appearances as well but only as background characters to fill in some blanks.

**Author's Note:**

> I need more Daddy Lexa in my life, and I like the idea of fun crossovers. There might be some other guest couples coming later.


End file.
